The Dance
by Chiranodoss
Summary: They are both virtuosos in dance, forced together by chance. There are greater powers at work that eventually drive them apart, leaving a child in their wake. A child of which they do not know of its existance.
1. Touch Me

So here is mah story; it is once again centered on the arts. If you like that, you may want to read my story "Harmonic Connection" which is Escaflowne. If not I can't say I am aware of why you would be attracted to this one, seeing as it is, like I stated earlier, about art.

Oh hey! And Flay is alive!

* * *

She was early for class, so she waited in the changing room that connected to the studio. The room was cold and quiet; the paint was chipping slightly around the lockers and pipes. A few mirrors of various sizes were the only ornaments on the walls. Even though the school was very prestigious and wealthy they never did anything to repair the changing rooms, they figured it wasn't a necessity. It was better that the money go to the company and the studios since they were more important. 

Since no one was there yet she figured it was a good time to get changed into her bodysuit, so she began to unpack her dancewear. Quickly she stripped off her coat and day clothes until she stood naked aside from her underwear. Approaching a body length mirror on the wall she stared at herself.

She gently caressed the gentle curves of her body, and pressed against areas she wished were different. Her breasts were quite large compared to any other dancer of her status thus being rather inconvenient when it came to clothing. Her arms were toned and thin, as well as her legs. Turning around she stood on demi-Pointe and stared at her bulging calf muscles. After staring for a few moments she pulled up into a rise then quickly buckled down at the pain surging through her toes. After a few seconds of rubbing her toes she removed her knickers and pulled on her pink tinged tights. Once they were on she took her bodysuit and drew it up over her tights, it sat at her hips as she removed her bra. Quickly she pulled the rest of the black suit up and went to the mirror to put her hair up.

Above anything on her body, she loved her hair. It may have been genetically enhanced, but it still grew pink and luckily her dance company didn't have a problem with that. In a quick movement she threw her hair over her head and constructed the base of her bun. After getting the shape she stood erect and grabbed a hairnet from her bag and covered her rolled hair, securing it with a few bobby pins.

Staring at her reflection she couldn't help noticing how different she looked when her hair was like that. The last thing she had to do was put on her shoes, but she couldn't stand the cold any longer so she packed up her stuff quickly and shoved it into a locker. With her shoes in hand she walked into the studio that was currently unoccupied which was a surprise since the auditions for the company soloists were coming up so soon.

Taking a seat on the piano bench, which was conveniently located next to the heaters, she slipped her foot into her satin Pointe-shoe. She wriggled her toes around wincing as her toes touched the hard block through the thin fabric. She had forgotten to replace the gel pouches. She sighed out of frustration, and took the shoe off roughly. She knew she had packed some extra tape and lamb's wool in her bag for occasions such as this. However she wasn't used to lamb's wool considering she hadn't used it since she was younger.

She walked back into the cold, dull change room and went to her locker to retrieve the tape and wool. After a few seconds of searching she managed to find the desired items and closed the locker. Since she wasn't sure how much wool she needed she took all of it and brought the roll of tape. Once she returned to the studio, it was still empty, so she walked over to the piano bench and began taping her toes.

Once she had finished she stopped before she could stuff the blocks and took advantage of the empty room. Almost cautiously she walked to the middle of the studio and placed arabesque in first. Slowly she ran through all five positions finishing with an arabesque penchée pulling into relevé. Feeling a little braver she brought her leg down and moved into a chassé, which was a transition for a jeté entrelacé. With three chaînés across the floor, she developed into a series of coupé jetés en entournant. Finishing in Fourth with a deep plié, picking up into attitude and completing a promenade. Bringing her working leg into retiré and her supporting leg onto demi-pointe and finished in fifth.

She was already sweating and the class hadn't even started. It wasn't the brightest idea to throw her engery into an improv but it felt good. She could hear other girls arriving and conversing in the change room, so she made her way over to her waiting shoes. After she tested the amount of wool, she rolled down the feet of her tights, covering her feet and slipped them into the shoes. Taking her time she tied the ribbon securely around her ankle across the top of her arch. Now all that was left to do was wait, wait for the girls and wait for the Ballet teacher to come.

She slouched against the piano, leaning her forehead against the cabinet and stared at the black and white keys. After about a minute of getting bored, she began to plunk out a rather primary tune. She stopped when she heard the door of the change room open and three girls walked out.

"Oh hey Lacus," one of them said while she put her hair up.

"Hello Meyrin," Lacus said warmly, "any plans for your weekend?"

"Not really, I mean all I really can do is study," Meyrin answered sitting on the floor in front of Lacus.

"Exams?" Lacus asked.

"Not really, it's just I have to stay on top of my school work or else I'll be removed from the company," Meyrin said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… Don't worry you'll be fine they won't kick out a dancer as dedicated as you," Lacus assured.

Meyrin smiled.

Suddenly they heard a muffled squeal come from the change room, which sharpened when Flay emerged with Lunamaria attached to her arm. The two were laughing and gossiping about something that was clear in their mannerism.

"She really has to make her presence known doesn't she?" Meyrin stated more than asked.

Lacus gave her a disapproving look, "don't be bitter Meyrin."

"Lacus, you're a martyr, I can't have your mindset! I'm merely part of the bitter public beneath you!" Meyrin joked.

Lacus smiled shyly, "don't say that."

"Well it's not like I'm lying," Meyrin said.

"You shouldn't praise me, I'm just like everyone else," Lacus said getting off the bench and walking to the barre.

Meyrin followed her and took a place facing Lacus. By now almost everyone in the company had arrived and they were just waiting for the instructor.

* * *

He walked into the dark hall, after waiting for about two hours in the cold. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing but as soon as he saw the ad he forced his best friend to come with him. 

There were dull red lights that hung low on small tables and booths in the room. A stale stench of cigarettes and alcohol was very pungent in the damp air. The whole thing seemed a bit questionable, but it was an audition, if it didn't turn out it was still good to have the experience. He stared at the stage, it was very clear that it had been in copious use and that it was quite old. The red velvet curtains were moth eaten in some areas and the scuffmarks on the stage were permanent. It was well lit though; the mechanics and equipment appeared to be in good shape.

He took a seat at the end of the stage and began to put on his tap shoes.

"Kira Yamato?" a voice called from the darkness.

"Yeah," He answered cautiously trying to focus his eyes on whomever it was that was talking to him.

"Athrun Zala?" they asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not auditioning, I'm just his accompanist," Athrun called, he too was trying to locate this person.

"Whenever you're ready then," they said and then there was silence from the back.

Turning around to Kira, Athrun exchanged a skeptical look with him.

"This is going to be brilliant," Athrun said sitting down at the piano in the grungy music hall.

"What makes you say that?" Kira said tying the laces.

"Kira, have a little faith," Athrun said as he began testing out the piano.

Kira laughed when Athrun's face contorted into a rather disgusted expression when his hands reached a dissonant chord.

"Well, it will be _really awesome_," Athrun, corrected.

Kira laughed, getting up and testing out the metal taps on the bottoms of his feet, "you really think this will be good?"

"Man, you're stubborn! It will be great; it's a competition for art, not the best tappers in the world, not saying you're not good but it means that you don't have a huge problem."

"Are you kidding? This isn't some amateur contest, this is huge," Kira protested.

Athrun took his hand of the keys and looked at his friend, "we can leave if you're going to be a pussy."

"You made you point," Kira said flatly.

Athrun smirked and settled his hands back on the keys.

"Are you ready?" called the voice from far behind Athrun.

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

It started with a soft but constant heel.

--

Athrun and Kira ran out of the hall yelling and screaming.

"What did I tell you!" Athrun said slapping Kira's back.

"It was fucking brilliant!" Kira exclaimed as they made their way to Athrun's place.

"How should we break this to Cagalli?" Athrun said as they walked though the brisk November air.

"Oh hell…I hadn't even thought about her," Kira said, "and we _do_ _have_ to tell her."

Athrun gave him a look.

"Kidding," Kira defended.

"It's a little wrong …wait never mind," Athrun, said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Well I was going to say, 'it's a little wrong that you make more fun of your sister than I do'… but then… that's just not true," Athrun said.

They both started to laugh, when they finally came to Athrun's house. The lights were on, which meant that Cagalli was home. They walked up the snow dusted, cement steps and entered the house.

The house was warm, which was very much appreciated considering how cold it was outside. They both took off their coats and hung them up on the rack that lined the wall of the door.

"Look my cheeks are rosy! They haven't been rosy since I was…" Athrun started as he looked into the mirror that hung over the table by the door.

"Athrun have your cheeks ever been rosy?" Kira asked taking off his bag and setting it down beside the small table.

Athrun stared at Kira as he walked down the hall, "I'm sure they have… at some point."

"Athrun!" Cagalli's voice echoed through the kitchen to the front hall.

"Yeah, Kira's here," he called back.

"Oh," Cagalli said popping her head out from the kitchen doorway to see Kira walking toward her, "hey Kira."

"Wow is my sister really attempting cooking?" Kira exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together rapidly, walking by her.

She gave him a glare as Athrun followed him into the kitchen.

Kira walked over to the black stove and lifted the lid on a pot that appeared to be boiling, "ooh! Boiling water!"

Cagalli threw her wooden spoon at the back of his head.

"Ow! Shit, that was a little unnecessary," Kira exclaimed clutching his head.

Athrun was standing at the doorway laughing at the two siblings in their petty battle.

"Stop laughing Athrun!" Cagalli called out.

He merely crossed his arms over his chest and laughed harder at her expression.

"Do you want me to hit you too?"

Athrun desperately wanted to laugh harder, but knew that she was not posing idle threats.

Finally the two men sat down at the table and allowed Cagalli to cook in peace, free from snide comments.

"So guess what?" Kira asked grabbing an apple from the bowl that sat I the center of the wooden table.

"If this is another insult…" Cagalli started.

"No, it's not," Athrun, confirmed.

Cagalli turned around from the stove and faced them. She crossed her arms under her breasts, "what?"

"So I tried out for that art contest," Kira started and looked at Cagalli's waiting expression, "and…"

"And…" she repeated.

"I got in," he said.

Cagalli threw the spoon down and rushed over to the table to hug her brother.

"Is this the same art contest that is open to all the arts, that you compete with all the contenders of your craft and whoever ultimately wins gets a scholarship to … wherever!"

"It is," Athrun said.

'That's crazy! How are you both so blasé about it!" she questioned.

"I guess we're jaded…" Athrun said.

"Must be…" Kira agreed.

"Stop it!" Cagalli ordered.

The two started laughing.

"Are you crazy of course we're fucking pumped!" Kira said grabbing his sister pulling her into a huge embrace.

"Let's go out! This calls for some sort of celebration or excitement," Athrun suggested.

'Hellz yeah!" Kira yelled giving him a _man_ hug.

"I gotta go change then!" Cagalli exclaimed running past them both up the stairs.

"Should have seen that coming," Athrun said scratching his head.

"Oh well, it's only half an hour gone." Kira said.

* * *

"That was intense!" Meyrin exclaimed trudging into the change room. 

"Tell me about it," Miriallia agreed taking down her hair.

"It was good though, I feel really worked," Lacus said removing her straps.

"I feel gross, I should be used to this but it's still gross! I need a shower," Stellar confessed.

"I agree, I need one too," Lacus said pealing the rest of her bodysuit down covering herself with a towel she took out of her bag.

"Me too," Meyrin agreed, taking off her dancewear openly.

"You're just tired because you aren't as tough as Naturals," Flay spat, as she walked by flaunting her well sculpted, naked body.

Lacus and Stellar knew that Flay had been talking to them, but remained classy and refused to succumb to Flay's level.

Once all of them were ready they got into the showers.

--

"That was nice," Lacus said drying her hair.

"It was, _very_ nice actually," Stellar granted, shaking her short blonde hair.

"Does anyone have their blow-dryer here? I forgot mine," Meyrin asked.

"You _always _forget your blow-dryer Meyrin," Lunamaria retorted spitefully.

"Well considering you're my sister you could remind me couldn't you?" Meyrin said.

"Here, just use mine," Miriallia interjected quickly, handing Meyrin her hair-dryer.

"Thanks Mir'," Meyrin said softly, taking the device to the mirror and plugged it in.

Lunamaria watched her younger sister for a moment, then turned back to Flay who had finished getting dressed and was finishing her make-up.

"Hey, let's go out," Stellar said pulling on her white boots.

"What did you have in mind?" Lacus asked with intrigue.

"Dancing," Stellar sighed.

The rest of the girls laughed.

"But we just were!" Meyrin said turning off the dryer, and took a final few strokes through her cherry colored hair with her brush.

"I know, but going to a club is different than taking our ballet practice," Stellar protested.

"I agree," Lacus said, "I'd love to, but could we please eat something first?"

"I don't mind, as long as we eat," Miriallia laughed.

"Okay," Meyrin agreed, "did you hear that Luna?"

Lunamaria turned toward her sister, "whatever."

"You could tell mom for me," Meyrin said.

"Fine," Lunamaria said.

With that Flay and Lunamaria left the change room.

"Okay, well are you all ready?" Stellar asked.

"For the most part. Just let me lock up my stuff," Lacus said, "I don't want to carry around my dance bag, so I'll just leave it here."

"Yeah same," Meyrin said.

"And you Mir," Stellar asked.

"It's all done, just have to get my dryer back Mey."

"Oh, right!" Meyrin said grabbing the dryer from the floor and handed it to Miriallia.

"Thanks," she said taking the dryer and putting it away.

--

The four girls arrived at the club after about an hour. The darkness was penetrated with ultra-violet lights and blue strobes all over the place. The floor was black marble aside from the lit dance floor. The four girls made their way to a booth on the upper floor that peered out onto the crowded dance floor. A heavy beat pulsated through the entire place, allowing very little else to be heard.

It was very crowded, which made sense considering it was a Friday night. Almost immediately Lacus and Stellar made their way down to the dance floor, unable to keep from dancing any longer. They may have been ballerinas but they still new how to dance at a club.

They found a spot right in the middle of the group of gyrating bodies, it didn't take them long to assume the style and flow. They had the rhythm in their bodies almost immediately and began rotating their hips and torsos accordingly. There were very few actual dance steps to this but it was still fun to them and it gave them a break from being the center of attention.

Finally after about half an hour of constant dancing they made their way to the bar, where the music wasn't so nagging and loud. They were sweating again, but they weren't tired, Lacus smiled as she got the bar tender's attention, who gave her a signal that he would be right with her.

"That was great!" Stellar said.

"I know! I feel great, lots of endorphins today," Lacus said sitting on one of the stools lining the bar.

"You'd think we'd be tired by now eh?" Stellar said resting her back against the counter.

Lacus smiled.

"Can I get you something?" the bar tender asked.

Lacus quickly rhymed off two drinks and reached into her jeans pocket to get her money in order to pay for them. After waiting for a few minutes the drinks were made and they made their way up to where Meyrin and Miriallia were sitting.

"Hey guys," Miriallia, said, "come to recuperate?"

Lacus and Stellar slid into the booth with Mir and Mey.

"Yeah," Lacus said taking a sip of her drink.

"It's really fun guys," Stellar exclaimed.

"I'm sure, it's just a little crazy," Meyrin said.

"Well so what? You're a _dancer_ that shouldn't matter Mey," Lacus said.

"I'm looking for excuses to stay where I am," Meyrin laughed.

--

Lacus was going for her fourth drink, she wasn't totally drunk but she was getting quite buzzed. Once she got to the bar it was quite crowded and she wasn't thrilled about waiting for service but being who she was she didn't want to make it any worse for someone else. She signaled the bartender and he acknowledged her, but it didn't eliminate the wait. She elected to take a seat, that way she would be more comfortable while she waited.

Just as she was getting up to place her order she was quickly awakened with a cold wet sensation met with her chest. Her reaction was slightly delayed due to the overwhelming shock. It only clicked when she heard the continuous apology flowing from the person beside her.

"I am so sorry, she's not normally so careless," the man said holding onto the blonde woman who had spilled her whole drink on Lacus, "…she's not normally drunk."

"Uh… D- don't worry about it…" Lacus stammered trying to recover from the initial shock.

"Shit, you're soaked," he stated.

"I am," Lacus said with a slight laugh and small tilt.

"Hold on for a second please?" he asked.

Lacus nodded as she stood rather stupidly in the middle of staring people, while the man walked away with his drunken girlfriend. Within a few minutes another man came running towards her, but she didn't notice him until he spoke to her.

"Hey, I'm Kira, the guy with the blue hair sent me over. He's a little pre-occupied right now," he said extending his hand.

Lacus glanced over to where the boy was indicating, observing the other man trying to coax the girl to take a drink of water and sit straight. It wasn't working, she would only fall over more every time he straightened her. When she turned back to look at the boy in front of her she didn't take his hand immediately as she was completely taken by his amethyst colored eyes. Suddenly she realized how rude she must have appeared and shoved her hand into his, "Lacus Clyne!" she blurted.

He laughed slightly then looked at her, "wow he wasn't kidding when he said she soaked you."

Lacus laughed hesitantly, feeling a bit stupid. She had been standing in a crowd of people wearing a practically transparent top.

"Can you come with me for a second?" he asked gently.

She nodded, not knowing what else to do. He quickly lead her through the crowd of people so they were standing in front of the women's washrooms.

"Here," he said handing her a shirt, "it's Cagalli's, the girl who spilled her drink on you."

Lacus took the shirt but could hide the look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I have no idea why she had an extra shirt… one of the OCD things or possibly a stupid idiosyncrasy."

Lacus laughed out loud then covered her mouth, feeling bad that she had laughed at someone she didn't even know.

He smiled at her actions. As soon as she saw it she immediately concluded that she loved it.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

"No problem," he said and allowed her to go into the bathroom to change her soaking blouse.

* * *

"Was she okay?" Athrun asked when Kira came back. 

Kira sat down heavily, "she was fine."

"That's good. Man that was embarrassing," Athrun said.

"For her or for me?" Cagalli asked with a smile.

"Uh definitely for her," Athrun said.

Cagalli began laughing and roughly pulled Athrun in for a kiss.

"She was gorgeous…" Kira mused.

Athrun pulled out and looked at his friend, "I was wondering when you'd say something."

"Am I really that predictable? Was this a set up?" Kira asked anger rising.

"Whoa! Calm down, no it was actually just Cagalli being stupid," Athrun answered honestly.

"Hey!" Cagalli whined.

"Good," Kira said then he got up when he saw a flash of pink on the dance floor.

"Whoa where are you going?" Athrun called.

"I'll be back…" Kira called making his way to the dance floor.

* * *

She felt a body close in on her and before they could get any closer she turned to face them. 

"Oh!" she yelped seeing that it was the boy she had met earlier.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey…"

Without any real invitation they both began dancing with each other, accommodating the other however they saw fit. It was their natural dancer's instinct and the immediate chemistry they both had with the other that allowed things to go so smoothly. It didn't take long before their bodies fit perfectly together. The music was overwhelming and swept them both up into the rush of it.

Lifting her head up she pressed the side of her face against his, allowing him to get his face closer to her body. His hands slowly slid around her torso, assuming every curve her body maintained.

* * *

"Ten bucks says, they go home together," Meyrin finally said as the three girls watched their friend dance.

"Mey!" Miriallia exclaimed slightly embarassed by her friend's statement.

"Twenty bucks says they sleep together," Stellar added.

"Stellar!" Mir and Meyrin exclaimed. Only this time Mir didn't have anywhere to go since she had wasted all her shock on Meyrin's statement.

"What?" she asked innocently, "she's quite drunk, even Lacus can be swayed by alcohol."

"Oh look, they're leaving!" Meyrin exclaimed, "Pay up!"

"No, not until tomorrow," Stellar said.

"You're seriously placing that bet?" Mir asked incredulously.

"Yes," Stellar said straight-faced.

"Alright…" Mir and Meyrin said.

* * *

The air was cold and frigid; since it was so late no cars or people were around. Lacus was the first to notice, and quickly took advantage of the privacy. She quickly turned to him and pressed her lips against his, his mouth opened slightly allowing her full access.They stood in the cold night air kissing, when suddenly she caught sight of a cab and hailed it down.

It wasn't long before they got to his place; they stumbled out of the cab and up the stairs to the entrance of his apartment. After getting through the first doors they took the elevator to the fourth floor.

--

Effortlessly he took the shirt, he gave her, off and threw it too the floor. They stood apart for a few seconds before gripping each other again, executing a fervent kiss, that softened gradually into a long tender kiss. Her body melted into his as his hand ran up her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Weaving her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss, feeling his arms supporting her she allowed him to take her into his bedroom.

It was her first time, the pain was quite present even through the alcohol, she knew how to handle pain but it had never felt like this before. However even through the pain, it was still blissful. Her heart raced when he touched her, the electricity that came from his touch was so arousing that she began to forget the pain. His kisses were soft and significant, his mouth held the tinge of liquor. Whenever he pulled away she was always craving more.

Beads of sweat collected at her hairline and in the crooks of her body. She was waiting for her climax; her arms lay by her sides gripping the sheets while her head was tilted upwards.

With the final thrust she could feel her blood rush through her body. Her back arched and her body met with his chest; throwing her arms around him she dug her nails into his back. A loud gasp escaped her throat as the sensation spread and finally retreated. Her body began to slip away from his as she relaxed, allowing him to soften onto her.

Weaving his hands through her silky pink hair he allowed her to rest against him and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

So that wasn't the most AWESOME thing ever but I hope it's decent… 


	2. Can't Always Get What You Want

Okay so with the reviews from the previous chapter, I did apply the changes that people wanted. Forgive me for the lack of detail, I was just getting a little antsy and wanted to finish it. Hopefully you will enjoy this one, I don't think I can make it as long as the last one, but I will try.

* * *

Everything was black and pain throbbed through her entire scull. She wanted to open her eyes but her fear of the pain increasing prevented her from doing so. Instead she tried to focus her other senses; her mouth was dry and tasted stale, she didn't smell anything that would really help her so she figured touch would be the most help.

Slowly she focussed her hands and began to move them around, reading everything like Braille. She had come to the conclusion she was naked as her hands found her bare skin underneath a sheet. Increasing her speed, her hands migrated to her side where she felt heat emitting. She stopped before her hands came in contact with the body, she assumed. Her recollection was vague, and she didn't want to pursue it any further at that current moment. Her hands quickly retreated to the thin sheet that covered her body, and collected at her breasts. With great difficulty she opened her eyes, her worry completely taking over her.

Her eyes dodged rapidly, taking in as much of her surroundings as she could, regardless of how much it hurt. She came to the conclusion she was not at her home, but at someone else's. The walls were painted white, and the whole room had a very modern-esc appeal. The furnishings were smart and black, and very spacious; it appeared very mechanical and cold.

Forcing herself up she dared to try and figure out what was going on. She had filled in the blanks as to why she was in a bed naked, but she wasn't sure if it had been consensual or forced. Either way she way she wasn't sure it was okay now seeing as though she was fairly sure she was no longer a virgin.

She held the black sheet tightly against herself, trying to conceal her front, while her back remained exposed. Her fear of everything had kept her from looking over at the sleeping body next to her, whom she assumed it had been with. However the shifting beneath her caught her off guard and caused her to look over at the boy.

He was still asleep; he had just changed his position. Her fear had escaped her for a few sweet moments when she looked at him. Her face softened slightly and her body slackened. She had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful; his skin was soft and maintained a warm tone, apposed to her milky pink skin. Brunette hair fused with his face, while some lay askew.

A small smile graced her features, while she began to pull her pink hair over her shoulder, allowing the sheet to fall to her waist. She began to comb out the tangles that her hair had retained; playing with her hair had always soothed her.

Suddenly she caught sight of the time on the clock radio on the black desk on the other side of the room.

"Ten thirty!" she gasped.

Quickly she leapt from the bed and scanned the room searching for her clothes. Her knickers and pants had caught her eye, however she saw no sign of her top or bra. Refusing to stay naked any longer she scrambled to get them and pulled them on quickly. After another quick search for her top and bra, in the room, she ventured out into the rest of the apartment. Before leaving she peaked out to make sure that she was alone, when she spotted her two articles of clothing.

Racing out she picked them up and put them on quickly. She had remembered getting her shirt wet and changing into another one, so she knew what she was to put on. Her silver stilettos were in the middle of the floor, and after quite a bit of searching she found that her coat and purse had not been with her.

She retreated back to the room to see if he had wakened, amidst her frantic searching. Alas he was still sound asleep, she contemplated staying that way she could talk to him but she decided against it. She had no idea of how she would handle the situation, she needed time to think about everything then talk to him. With that she ran to his kitchen looking for something to write with and on. She found a pad of paper by his phone and the attaching pen and scribbled out a message for him then quietly went back to his room.

She placed the noted on the pillow where she had been sleeping, then rushed out of the apartment without a sound.

* * *

When he woke up there was a slight pain surging through his temples. He knew it was a hangover, and began rubbing the sides of his head. After a few seconds he pulled himself up and sat over the side of his bed. He raised his arms and stretched before getting up, when he recalled the events that had taken place the night prior.

Grabbing his boxers from the floor quickly he looked back to the bed that remained vacant. His face contorted to one of confusion until he saw the note that he assumed she had left for him. He reached over to the pillow and picked up the folded piece of paper.

"_Sorry – Lacus Clyne_," he read, "shit."

Throwing the note down he lifted the comforter and looked down at the mattress cover. There was a stain, he knew it was blood, even though it was black fabric, it was obvious.

"Fuck! She was a _virgin_?" he stated loudly.

He allowed the comforter to fall back down; he would change the sheets later, and grabbed a pair of pants from the floor. Once he came out of his room it was clear that she had left. He felt bad, but it seemed as though she felt worse, it was clear with the note that she had left him. He walked over to the window that peered out over the street; he searched in vain for the girl with the azure eyes and pink hair. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. He hadn't wanted things to end like this, he didn't want her to be just another one nightstand, and he also didn't want her to be another Flay. There was something so compelling about this girl, her innocence had been so endearing and refreshing and he had taken full advantage of that.

He had harmed her in a way that would most likely shape her views for the rest of her life. The thought ran through his head that she might have though he raped her, and was possibly filing a police report, but he dismissed that idea quickly. She didn't seem the type to do that.

He had been very good at reading people even with a very small amount of time, and right off the bat she came across as a decent human being.

He ran his hand through his hair again, trying to think of a way to contact her when the phone rang. He couldn't get it fast enough, he realized after he had picked it up that it wouldn't be her and felt stupid and disappointed when he answered.

"Hello?" Kira said.

"Hey man," greeted Athrun.

"Hey," Kira said shortly, then remembered he didn't have any reason to be angry with Athrun and the last thing he needed was to get someone pissed off at him.

"So, how are you? Or should I say how was _she_?" he asked, being the man he was.

This did give Kira a reason to get angry, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure you got laid last night," Athrun stated.

"Is my sister there?" Kira asked, irked.

"Yeah… but she's in the bath…_really_ bad hangover…"Athrun explained.

"That explains it," Kira confirmed.

"Explains what?"

"Why you talking like an ass," Kira said.

Athrun was silent for a second, "did something happen?"

Kira hated that Athrun could see right through him, even when he wasn't there.

"Kira?" Athrun pressed.

"Sort of…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's complicated," Kira said.

"Okay… should I walk you through it?" Athrun offered.

"Fine…"

"First off; did you have sex?"

"Yeah," Kira said.

"Okay…did you use protection?" Athrun asked.

Kira was silent, he was almost positive they didn't.

"Kira…you _did_ use protection didn't you?" Athrun coaxed.

Kira shook his head, "I don't think so."

"What do you mean _I don't think so_!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Athrun stop yelling!" Cagalli called.

"Sorry," Athrun stated, "anyway, Kira what were you thinking?'

"I don't think I was… granted I was more sober than she was--"

"She was _drunk!_" Athrun interrupted.

"For the most part, her co-ordination was pretty good though," Kira trailed.

"Okay, _focus_ Kira! Now who's got their mind in the gutter," Athrun said.

"Sorry," Kira said.

"Yeah… I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Athrun directed.

"Yeah but I don't have any way of contacting her, all I got was her name!"

"Look her up idiot! We have phone books for a reason!" Athrun ordered.

Kira did feel stupid. Quickly he made his way to the bookshelf that surrounded his television, and pulled out the thick book of numbers.

"Alright, I got it thanks," Kira said, not particularly gratefully.

"Yeah… by the way… how was she?" Athrun asked.

"Fuck off!" Kira said hanging up.

Quickly he searched her last name in the book; however there was nothing listed under L. Clyne. His frustration grew again; suddenly he got an idea, and went to his room to his computer. He quickly typed in her name and watched as results listed. He began clicking on them chronologically and finally found her.

She was a dancer. A professional dancer in the most highly acclaimed contemporary ballet company. There were several girls listed that he had heard of but one name, aside from Lacus', stood out to him; Flay Allster.

He remembered her very well. They had quite the relationship, she became incredibly clingy and her jealousy had become overwhelming. In the end she had been too unstable and too bitter to stay with. He found it ironic that she and Lacus were in the same dance company, and how contrasting their personalities were.

He steered away from the main page to read some of Lacus' bio. There was a picture of Lacus en Pointe in fifth, and then her biography. After reading her story he couldn't help but feel absolutely awful for the pervious night and be completely drawn to her. He wanted to see her as soon as possible but the Flay factor was a major snag in his plan.

* * *

When Lacus got home the first thing she did was have a shower. She felt dirty and sore, she knew that it would fly by with her friends and she knew that there would be at least ten messages on her phone inquiring as to her activities of the previous night.

After getting out of the shower she wrapped her pink towel around herself and tied up her wet hair. She walked to her room to get changed and listen to her many messages; there were thirteen. As she had assumed they were all from Stellar, Meyrin or Miriallia, but mainly Stellar. After getting dressed she took two painkillers for her headache then deleted all the messages.

--

"Alright, so you know you had sex?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus nodded taking a drink of her water.

"Awesome! Pay up ladies!" Stellar exclaimed.

Lacus furrowed her brows; "you made a bet if I would have sex?"

Stellar nodded in confirmation proudly, while the other two nodded in embarrassment.

Lacus laughed slightly.

"You're not mad?" Meyrin asked.

"No, why would I be mad?" Lacus asked.

Meyrin shrugged, "it's sort of rude isn't it?"

"It your prerogative," Lacus said.

Miriallia fixed her position on the couch, "okay so do you remember what happened last night?"

Lacus shook her head, "I haven't really tried to remember."

"Okay, well do you want to go through it and we'll try to fill in the blanks," Miriallia offered.

"I guess… Alright well, I know we went to a club, and well I'd had a few drinks so I guess I was pretty tipsy," Lacus started.

"_Tipsy_?" Stellar laughed.

"Anyway…" Lacus continued, "So then someone spilled their drink all over me, so then this guy offered me another shirt…I started dancing again, then well I remember kissing him outside and in his apartment…"

"Honey, you kissed him quite a bit on the dance floor," Meyrin interjected.

"I guess I remember everything generally. I remember his name… well his first name, I don't know about his last name though—and his eyes! They were so beautiful, they were like two pale amethysts…"

"Oh Lacus, you're such a romantic…" Meyrin mused.

"Be quiet Mey. So you remember the sex, you remember it being consensual?" Miriallia asked.

"Yes, I wasn't raped," Lacus, confirmed.

"Oh thank god!" Mir said giving her friend a hug.

Lacus returned it warmly.

"So… how was it?" Stellar finally said.

"_Stellar!_" they all chided.

"What?"

"You don't ask people that!" Mey reprimanded.

"I do," Stellar said.

They all started laughing.

"Hey wait, this might be a stupid question but did you use protection?" Mir asked.

"I… I have no idea," Lacus answered.

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

"Ronde de jambe à terre en dedans… good people keep your turnout! Ronde de jambe à terre en dehors… Lacus are you alright?" the instructor asked.

"Y—yeah, I think so I've just been really sick lately. I should be able to continue though, it's probably just a stomach virus I'll--" she started, but was cut off due to the raising bile in her throat.

She quickly rushed past the teacher into the change room in order to get to the washroom to vomit. Luckily her hair was already in a bun that she didn't have to worry about holding it away from her face. She didn't understand what was happening, some days she would be perfectly fine and others she couldn't keep a glass of water down.

Her body was hot in a very uncomfortable way, her head was reeling and her focus would come in and out. Once she felt it was safe to move away from the toilet she gently got up and walked to the sink to wash out her mouth. The cold water felt nice on her hot skin, she knew that she wouldn't be able to complete the rest of the rehearsal so after cleaning herself up she went back into the studio to let the director know.

As she entered she watched the dancers completing battements and waited for them to change feet before taking the director's attention.

"Ah Lacus," the woman said taking Lacus' hand gently, "is everything alright?"

"Madame Ramius, I'm terribly sorry but I won't be able to continue with today's rehearsal," Lacus confessed.

"Is it that bad?" the woman asked, still observing the dancers.

"I'm afraid so, I think I need to see a doctor, but I promise you it won't happen again," Lacus assured.

"See that it doesn't Miss Clyne, you may go," Mme. Ramius dismissed.

"Thank you," Lacus said walking back to the change room.

Quickly Lacus got changed and left, she felt terrible for leaving mid- practice but she knew that she was not fit to dance. On her way out of the studio she tightened her scarf and buttoned up her coat, preparing to face the bitter weather. She was about to enter the main lobby when she heard her name being mentioned. She softened her steps and delayed her appearance in order to listen to what was going on.

"Hi, I'm looking for Miss Clyne?" a male voice asked.

Initially she thought it was her father trying to bring her back to PLANT but then she realized that the voice was much younger and strangely familiar.

"She's in the middle of a rehearsal right now, if you'd like to wait, there is a lounge upstairs," the receptionist informed.

"Uh, no, it's okay thanks," the boy said.

Lacus knew he was about to leave so quickly she ran out to the foyer to catch them, "wait!"

The boy turned to her; it was the boy she had met three weeks earlier. Suddenly she felt the urge to vomit come over her again, but she struggled to suppress it.

"Do you know me?" she asked not sure of what else to say.

He nodded.

"Can we… talk?" Lacus offered walking towards him, slipping on her pink mittens.

* * *

"I'm sorry I left, I just got so scared. I've never done something like that before," Lacus confessed as she poured out two cups of tea.

"It's pretty understandable actually," he said taking the tea.

She didn't say anything only led him into her living room, offering him a seat as she took one herself.

"How did you find me?" she asked not meaning to sound as accusing as she did.

"Well you gave me your name, well more left it," he explained, "so I looked you up."

"You found my dance company?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're pretty impressive actually," he said.

She blushed slightly, "thank you."

"I'm sorry that I just intruded on your life," he said suddenly.

Lacus looked at him, "why would you say that? You've done nothing wrong."

"Well I didn't know whether you wanted to see me or not, and well I kind of took away that option."

Lacus smiled, "no, I'm very glad you did, I didn't know what to do. But I did feel the need to talk to you."

Just then Lacus felt her stomach churn and the bile began to rise. Signalling him that she would be back, she leapt off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Kira was left in the room alone with only the sounds of her emptying her stomach out. He wanted to help her but had no idea what to do, he felt rude and stupid that he was just sitting there. Her noises became more violent and he began to wince at every sound that she made until finally he couldn't take it anymore and sought her out.

When he reached the bathroom she was lying against the ivory seat, clutching it for support. She looked awful; she lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Shit," he said to himself as he picked up her frail form, "we need to get you to a doctor."

With that he helped her to the door, allowing her to lean on him while she got her shoes and coat on. Quickly he whipped out his cell phone and called a cab to pick them up. When they had gotten outside she was more stable and could stand pretty well, but she refused to let go of his hand.

Finally the cab arrived and Kira directed him to drive to the nearest clinic and quick. The man obliged seeing how frail she looked, and within a matter of minutes they arrived at a local walk-in clinic.

After paying the fare, Kira helped Lacus into the building. Luckily, since it was the middle of the day there were very few people waiting to be seen, so the service was rather quick.

Once Lacus was called Kira offered to stay behind but she insisted he came. She wasn't entirely sure why either, considering she barely knew him but she wanted someone there. Once they entered the white room a doctor was with them almost instantly.

"Hello, my name is Dr. White and you are Lacus?" she asked.

Lacus nodded giving a quick glance to Kira.

"Alright, now what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"I'm throwing up and it's really violent," Lacus explained quickly.

The doctor nodded, "how old are you Lacus?"

"Nineteen," Lacus answered.

The doctor nodded again, "and how long has this been happening?"

"About two weeks now," Lacus said.

"Okay… now how often is it?"

"Well, some days I'll be absolutely fine, nothing at all, and other days it's as though it making up for a missed day," Lacus described.

The woman nodded then turned to Kira, "are you her boyfriend?"

Kira stammered, "uh… n—not really."

"I see, well I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment, I just want to check something a bit more private."

Kira made no attempts to argue and left the room, leaving Lacus alone with the doctor.

"Okay, Lacus I want to check your breasts, is that all right?"

Lacus nodded taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse.

After the bra was removed the doctor pressed her fingers against Lacus' breast, "does this hurt?"

Lacus nodded and winced when pressure was applied to her nipple.

"Okay, you can put your clothes back on," the doctor instructed.

Lacus gently massaged the breast that the doctor had tested before putting her clothes back on. When she was finished she turned back to the doctor.

"Now, Lacus, do you have cramps with your period?"

Lacus nodded, "sometimes…"

"Are they bad, do you ever feel like you need to throw up?"

"Not usually, they can be a little painful yes, but no more than normal," Lacus answered afraid of where things were going.

"Are you on you period now, or expecting it?"

"I'm four days late…" Lacus confessed unwillingly.

"Have you had sexual relations with anyone recently?"

Lacus glanced toward the door, praying that he couldn't hear any of it. Lacus nodded reluctantly.

"Alright… I believe you're pregnant," the doctor said, "but to be certain can you lie down on the table and I can let you know for sure."

--

The doctor had prescribed some vitamins for Lacus and she quickly hid the paper in her jacket pocket. For most of the way home she was quiet, she had no idea what would be the best way to tell him. When they arrived at her home she thanked him for taking her to the clinic and made sure that she got his phone number, then she let him go.

Once she walked into her house she sat down on her couch and cried.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Miriallia asked staring at her newly pregnant friend.

Lacus had called her friends and asked them to lunch. They had figured it was a friendly gesture; meanwhile Lacus had planned something quite different.

They sat in a booth that looked out onto the street, Stellar sat next to Meyrin while Miriallia was beside Lacus.

"You have to get rid of it!" Meyrin exclaimed, "there's no way the company will allow you to stay with them with a bump!"

"Mey!" Miriallia chided.

"Well, she does have a point, I mean what is that company going to say?" Stellar said calmly.

Lacus hadn't thought of that however she was not even going to consider abortion, "I can't give it up… it's wrong."

"I support you and your decision," Mir said rubbing her friend's back.

Lacus gave a soft smile.

"Well still, what about the company!" Mey persisted.

"I have to take the consequences either way," Lacus said.

"You'd be so pretty," Stellar sighed.

"What?" Meyrin questioned.

"Think about it. She's already beautiful, but with a bump… I'm sure the company would make an acception, considering you're so dedicated and well it is contemporary as well as ballet…" Stellar mused.

"I have to say…I'm a little excited," Lacus confessed.

Mir smiled as her friend grazed her flat stomach.

"Hey… have you told the guy?" Stellar asked.

Lacus' smiled faded as she shook her head, "I don't know how to… I'm scared."

"You have to tell him," they all said.

"As soon as possible!" Meyrin exclaimed.

'When you get home, call him," Stellar said.

"I can't tell him over the phone," Lacus protested.

"Then invite him over!" Stellar exclaimed.

"Alright, alright…" Lacus conceded.

* * *

When Lacus got home she hesitated before picking up the phone. She had kept the number on her fridge in fear that she might lose it. Finally, after summoning up enough courage she dialled the number and waited for an answer.

Just when she was about to hang up he answered, " hello?"

He was out of breath and at that moment so was she.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Hi!" she blurted.

"Lacus?"

"Uh—yeah, it's me," she said.

"Oh… okay. How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… but uh, that sort of why I called…" she started.

"To let me know you're fine?"

"Err- well it's a bit more complex than that…" she said losing confidence the more the conversation continued.

"Oh…kay," he hesitated.

"Uh, well I was wondering do you want to go…out sometime?" she didn't mean for it to sound so date-like but she figured if he said yes it wouldn't matter.

"Yeah…yes actually," he said.

Lacus let out a slightly paranoid laugh, "_great!_ So uh… you want to meet here?"

"Okay… when?"

"Tomorrow!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Okay, great," he said.

"Yes, do I will see you then, good bye," Lacus said as her panic escaped her when she released the receiver.

With that she made her way to her fridge with the worst craving for strawberries.

* * *

So it was as long as the first one…awesome? Hey review! 


	3. Guilty

HEY GIRL HEY!! Sorry… let's face it everyone watched Tila Tequila and we ALL know that saying! I think I might throw that in the story somewhere… just to be a douche.

* * *

Lacus had been dreading and anticipating his arrival the entire day, so when she heard the knock on her door she had no idea what to do. Frantically she ran to the door to let him in, not wanting him to be waiting out in the cold.

"Hey," he greeted casually.

"Hi," she responded shyly, opening the door further to allow him in.

"So, how are you?" he asked awkwardly, taking off his coat.

"I… I've been better," she said taking his coat and hanging it up on her banister.

"Oh well look if you aren't feeling okay we can take a rain check," he offered.

She smiled and shook her head, "no it's okay, but I would like to stay here, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah no problem," he complied following her into her living room.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked after he was seated.

He agreed and watched her retreat to her kitchen that overlooked the room through the bar.

Quickly and skilfully she poured him a glass of wine hoping it would take the edge off things for him, then poured herself a glass of water.

Hurriedly she went back to the living room trying to make his awkward aloneness shorter. Gently she handed him the glass of wine and took a seat beside him.

"Cheers?" she suggested awkwardly.

They clinked glasses and took a drink giving her time to think of how she would break the news.

"So--" he began.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

He choked for a second as her words registered.

Seeing his initial reaction she closed her eyes tightly and sighed inwardly, "oh god…"

"How long…" he asked hesitantly.

"About three weeks," Lacus confessed.

"That's what all the vomiting was?"

She nodded, her face solemn.

"So I guess that means we didn't use…"

"Protection," she finished.

He nodded, "what do we do?"

She looked up at him, slightly comforted that he had used _we_ instead of _you_, "I'm going to keep it."

"I'm so sorry," he said taking her hand.

Her eyes dodged from her newly clasped hand to his face, "why?"

"I did this to you. You're throwing away your future with this and it's my fault," he explained.

Lacus gave a gentle smile and placed her other hand on top of his in reassurance, "don't ever blame yourself for this. I am as much to blame and it is my decision what to do from her on out, and that's what I have decided to do."

"But what about the company?"

"They will have a problem, if _this_ is a problem," she said indicating her stomach.

"I'm not going to leave you to do this yourself but I'm not really experienced in this kind of thing," he said.

Lacus laughed, "I don't think anyone is their first child Kira."

He loved the way she said his name, and was immediately drawn to it.

"You might want to take a drink, it's a little hard to digest," she suggested lightly.

He laughed a bit and downed the rest of the wine. "It helps."

"Kira, I know this is sort of the opposite of the norm, but I'd like to start over," Lacus offered, "Maybe we can do it right this time…"

A small smile crept to his face as he shook her hand, "I'm Kira Yamato."

Her cerulean eyes sparkled slightly, "Lacus Clyne."

"I'm nineteen."

"Me too," she smiled.

"I tap dance?" he questioned.

This statement earned her genuine interest as her eyes clearly displayed it, "really? Are you good?"

"Uh…"

"Forgive me, that was a bit pretentious," she said, "but I'd love to see you."

"I don't know… you might not be that impressed considering how well trained you are," he said.

"No, not at all! I love dance, it makes no difference on the level of skill if there is passion and respect for it," Lacus confirmed, adjusting her position.

"I'll tell you what; I have a show that I will be performing in soon, and you will be my special guest."

Lacus smiled, "please."

"Hey, I want something in return, nothing in this world is free," he continued.

Lacus gave him a sceptical look.

"Dance for me," he said.

"Now?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No… but whenever you feel is good and you can't say like a million years from now," he said.

Lacus thought for a moment, "deal, but the closest time, if you want to see full scale of somewhat with be in almost three months… that is if the company keeps me…"

He watched her face fall slightly then touched her cheek, "hey you'll be fine, and I know they'll keep you."

She looked at him, "how do you know?"

"Intuition," he confirmed.

"I want to kiss you," she said slowly and honestly.

He took that as an invitation to her mouth. Quickly he closed the space between them and took her lips with his, waiting a few seconds before releasing. He watched as her face remained in the same position; eyes closed lips parted slightly.

"Again," she requested gently.

He kissed her again placing his hand on the back of her head, pushing his way closer to her. Eventually their multiple kisses became so heated that they had descended to the seat of the couch. Her hair was splayed around her head like a pink halo as she lay beneath him. Taking her hands in his, he brought them above her head leaving her torso without any guards. Bringing one of his hands down he began to unbutton the top of her lavender dress, exposing the boning of her bra between her breasts and a sliver of flat milky stomach. She brought her knees up, allowing the skirts of her dress to gather around her hips, exposing her bare legs.

He continued undoing the buttons, finishing at her hips then he undid the clasp of her bra located in the front. However before he did anything she pulled away from the kiss.

"Be gentle, they're very sore," she warned.

He gave her an assuring look, before he kissed her again. Slowly his hand slipped under the cup of her bra and gently massaged her breast. Bringing her arms down she allowed him to remove the shoulders of her dress, leaving her breast completely exposed. He was gentle with her, like she had asked, her nipples hardening under his touch.

Finally he unlocked his mouth from hers and pulled off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. While he was hovering over her, he took the chance to take in the sight before him; her face was serene while her body lay relaxed underneath him. Her skin was a creamy peach highlighted with the darker tone of her nipples. He brought his body back down to meet hers and he began kissing her collarbone, trailing down to the valley between her breasts. Slowly she traces her fingers along the contours of his back enjoying the sensation of the feel of his skin under her touch.

At last she allowed him to remove her underwear and take off his pants and boxers. She didn't want to look at him, feeling embarrassed. As he positioned himself over her she began to laugh, earning a slightly confused look from him.

"I guess we don't need to worry about a condom now," she whispered.

A smile spread across his face as he lowered his hips, and slid into her. A stifled cry of pain escaped her, as her nails dug into the skin of his back.

"Ahh… it hurts," she breathed with her eyes tightly shut.

His kissed her softly, trying to take her mind from the pain but as he began to move inside her he could feel her body tense again. Continuing to kiss her he traced his hands along the curves of her body, which began to make her relax until finally her hips mimicked his.

--

When she woke up she was lying in her bed along with Kira, who had her locked firmly in his arms. She was happy that they hadn't stayed on the couch the entire night and moreover that she remembered everything clearly. She could feel his breath on her neck and smiled at the warm sensation. Not wanting to wake him up she began to trace random designs into the white sheets, feeling completely content to stay in that position forever.

Suddenly the phone rang breaking her perfect moment of solitude; she knew he was awake when he pulled her closer suddenly. He let out a small groan as he adjusted to his surroundings as she reached over to her nightstand to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Lacus?" it was Stellar.

"Oh hey Stellar," Lacus said.

"What happened?" she asked, "did you tell him?"

"Uh, Stellar, I just woke up can I call you back in a little bit?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah… We'll talk at work-slash-rehearsal, kay?"

"Yeah, sure," Lacus said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kira whispered.

"One of my friends," she answered rolling over so her front was pressed against him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore…" she answered honestly, "but content."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to go to work," they said simultaneously.

"I can't cancel," she stated gently.

Just when he was opening his mouth to say something she bolted upright and clasped a hand to her mouth. Lacus leaped from the bed and ran to the bathroom to throw-up. Kira winced as he heard her retching; quickly he got up and grabbed his pants. Once they were on, he took her dressing gown off the hook of the door that connected to her bathroom and walked in to help her.

She was holding the toilet with one hand and her hair with the other. He walked behind her and draped the gown over her back and took a hold of her hair, allowing her to finish more easily.

Once she was finished, she stood up and thanked him then cleaned out her mouth with water.

"I've got to get ready for dance- slash- work, but if you'd like to come with me…" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure," he conceded.

"Oh, if you want to have a shower there's another bathroom just down the hall," she offered.

"Nah, it's okay I'll have one when I get home," he assured, "I'm just gonna finish getting dressed."

"Feel free to make yourself some coffee or something, don't feel obligated to do nothing," Lacus said trying to make him more comfortable.

"Lacus, I'll be fine just get yourself ready, I don't want you to be late," he told her.

She obliged him and hopped into the shower.

--

She got dressed quickly and they both left together and walked to the studio.

The air was warmer than it had been the day before and the Sun was shining for the first time in a while. Lacus and Kira walked with their fingers intertwined until they reached the studio. Lacus had a few minutes before she had to be in the change room getting ready so she stood out in the lobby with Kira.

"So, when are you going to tell them your pregnant?" Kira asked still holding her hands.

Lacus was about to answer when she was cut off by a shriek.

"What!" it was shrill and scornful, "Lacus Clyne is preg--"

The colour drained from Lacus' face, while her eyes widened with fear as she stared at Kira not wanting to turn around. She knew whom the voice had belonged to and if Fllay knew then that was the end of her secret. However she looked up to see Kira's expression, which was of complete disgust and malice toward Fllay. Lacus didn't understand why he was staring at Fllay like that until—

"Kira!" Fllay's voice had brightened.

"You…know her?" Lacus whispered, as she clutched onto his hand.

Kira nodded, "she was my old girlfriend."

Fllay walked up to the couple and stood parallel to Kira, "what are _you_ doing here?" Her voice was flirtatious, "we _know you're_ not the father!"

"It really doesn't concern you Fllay," he said shrugging off her touches.

"What? Are you kidding me? You dumped me and then you knock up little miss perfect and it's not my business? Guess you're not so perfect now are you Clyne," Fllay spat.

"Lacus, let's go," Kira offered.

"No, I can't let her cloud my judgement. I can't let something as trivial as name calling stop me from dancing," Lacus said pulling away from him, "I'll talk to you later."

"You sure?" he asked.

Lacus nodded in confirmation, letting go of his hand and watched him leave.

Fllay took a second to give Lacus a look over and then she walked away to the change room. Lacus followed soon after when Stellar had arrived, luckily when they were entering the change room Fllay was just leaving.

"What's she up to?" Stellar asked sceptically.

"Leave it alone, she can't do anything worse," Lacus said as she took out her dancewear.

"That's what you think," Stellar said.

* * *

When the rehearsal had officially begun Miriallia, Meyrin, Lacus and Stellar subtly watched Fllay talking to the instructor before she began.

"All right people positions please!" Mme. Ramius dictated.

Everyone assembled into barre posture as she continued.

"However I have an announcement! Wonderful news on behalf of Miss Clyne; she's pregnant!"

With that Lacus almost died.

* * *

Done! C'est fini pour maintenant 


	4. Far Away

Okay.

Hey readers, I am back with another segment of the story!

* * *

Lacus was now two months pregnant and not showing at all. Kira had been a great help to her whenever she needed it but she could tell he felt useless. Her sickness had worsened but remained constant now, her breasts were larger which was very inconvenient and her hormones had been insane.

Fllay had not been a help at all, she would make it her mission to remind everyone of Lacus' predicament during every practice, and when Kira would come by to pick up Lacus she would throw herself at him.

Lacus had told her father in PLANT and he had not been particularly happy at the time, but he was glad that she was getting help. At first he had insisted she come home, but when she bartered that her life was on Earth he eventually caved. She wasn't sure if Kira had told his family and felt bad for not asking but she felt so bad that she had taken his life from him that she felt that she didn't deserve to.

One night she had heard him on the phone, at his place, talking to someone about rejecting an invitation. He had told them that he wasn't in the best place to continue with the show, so he would have to decline. After that she had noticed a small but significant change in his behaviour, which she blamed herself for.

Lacus was sitting on her bed staring at her Pointe shoes and holding a phone number. Her lights were off, so the room was dark aside from the pale streetlight pouring in through the large glass window. It was raining hard; the water beat against the glass like multiple drummers.

She had been sitting there, rubbing her stomach, for about half an hour contemplating everything that was happening. She didn't want to be alone and pregnant, but at the same time she didn't want to be responsible for ruining Kira's life. She didn't want her pregnancy being the stop to everything he wanted in life. The only way for him to be happy again was for the baby to not be an issue anymore.

It had taken her a while to overcome her own wishes but in the end she decided to do what was best for him, and picked up her phone.

It rang a few times before a woman answered.

* * *

The next morning Kira came by bright and early to walk with Lacus to dance. She welcomed him in graciously and offered him a cup of coffee, which he accepted.

"Kira, I have to tell you something," Lacus confessed.

"Okay," he complied sitting down at her dining room table.

"I can't do this," she started, "it's not fair to you or me."

"What are you talking about Lacus?" he asked worried about where she was going.

"The baby, Kira, the baby," she confirmed.

"What are you saying Lacus?"

"You had a life before this, and one that appeared to be going in a very good direction, and I took that away from you," she said sitting across from him.

"Lacus…"

"No. I've made a decision and I am not going to make you throw your life away just because of some mistake," she answered.

"Lacus, I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Maybe not, but I'm leaving you," she said slowly.

Though her voice was soft and delicate the words hit him like ice picks.

"w-what?" he stammered.

"I'm going back to the PLANTS, my father will take care of me there," she continued.

"But what about me? I'm the father!" Kira protested.

"I know! And that's ruined your life, I can tell by the way you act," she said.

Kira cursed himself mentally, "but Lacus, I don't want you to leave."

"You say that now, but I don't want you to end up resenting me years later when you wish that you were dancing somewhere," she said.

"But what about your career! You actually have something," he protested.

"I'll get a real job… like everyone else, maybe I'll be a coordinator pilot…" her face had fallen, dance was her life she wasn't made for an everyday job.

"But the baby! What are you going to do about that!"

"I don't know right now… but I've got seven months right?" she smiled slightly.

"Lacus I won't let you," he said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Kira, you don't have a choice I'm doing this to save you! Please understand, I'm not trying to hurt you," she pleaded.

"When are you leaving?" he asked reluctantly.

"A week," she answered.

"_A week?_" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way," she said, "please don't try to change my mind."

"I guess I can't, even if I tried," his tone was bitter now.

Lacus understood quite well, and took no offence.

"Fuck it! Do what you goddamn want!" he said leaving her alone in her kitchen.

* * *

"Athrun, you are a douche!" Cagalli yelled from the bathroom.

Athrun sat laughing hysterically outside of the bathroom, while all the towels, which were supposed to be inside, lay on the floor around him.

"Only _you_ would do something so stupid, just to be _macho_," Cagalli chided.

"Well you could always come out and get one," Athrun offered.

"I _could_, but then that would be doing what you want, and I'm not sure I want to give you that," she said.

"Well, you'll have to come out sometime, and I don't have any plans," he said, "so I'll just make myself comfortable on one of these towels!"

"I hate you," she said.

He started laughing.

Suddenly the door burst open and slammed shut, revealing a very disgruntled Kira.

Athrun's laughter stopped quickly as soon as he saw Kira's face.

"Holy shit, man," Athrun voiced.

"what happened?" came Cagalli's muffled response.

"She dumped me," Kira said shortly not bothering to accommodate their house rules at all.

Athrun knew better than to remind him when he was in this state.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes!" Cagalli called from the bathroom.

Athrun rolled his eyes, "so much for that…"

Kira did not oblige, he only trudged to the kitchen and poured himself a glass straight alcohol. Athrun stared, worried, at his friend.

"Wanna talk about it?" Athrun offered.

"_Talk_? No. I don't want to _talk_. Fuck! I want to rant and _bitch_ about it!" he yelled.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't want to ruin my life by making me stay with her to have the baby. She wanted me to live my life the way I was before I met her and just forget about her and my baby—_our_ baby! How the fuck am I supposed to do that Athrun! It's like she's taking away my oxygen!" Kira yelled.

Athrun said nothing and watched his friend continue.

"I mean, fuck! She thinks she's doing something good for me, but she's not! I can still dance when she has the baby! Now she's throwing away her career and moving to PLANT where her father will take care of her. _I _can take care of her! Fuck!"

Athrun just watched his friend in his anger, he had never seen him upset about any girl, and didn't quite know how to react.

"Goddamnit! Say something!" Kira barked.

Athrun blinked then slowly responded, "I hate to say it, but I know what she's doing sounds awful now, but it sounds like she really loves you…"

"Where the fuck do you get that!"

"Okay, first off: curb your tongue, second: she's doing all of this so that you can be a dancer. She's stopping so that you can take off… Kira she's throwing away her life for yours… that sounds like love to me. And since it's hurting you so much, you probably love her… imagine how she's feeling right now?"

"What the hell Athrun! You're supposed to be on my side, why are you defending her!"

"What are you? Twelve?" Athrun yelled, "Stop being such a little bitch and take this maturely! You are being incredibly selfish right now."

"_I'm _being selfish?" Kira asked incredulously.

"Yes! Damn I never knew you were this stupid," Athrun said.

* * *

Lacus had reluctantly quit the company and began getting her things ready to leave. Her friends had come over everyday since the news had been given and were devastated that she was leaving.

It was only a matter of hours before the ship came to take her to PLANT and she was desperately wishing to see Kira one last time. She had wanted to leave some kind of contact, but she knew that would have been counter productive, she just hated seeing him so angry.

--

Finally her craft came and she reluctantly got on, wishing that she would get away from loves as soon as possible.

--

Once she arrived in PLANT her father was there waiting for her. As soon as she saw him, she ran toward him giving him a long hug, which was much needed.

"I missed you," she said.

"And I missed you, I'm so glad you came home. How are you?" he asked.

"Not so wonderful, but I will be just as soon as I'm settled."

"We'll have some people get your luggage taken to the palace for you. In the mean time let's catch up," he offered.

* * *

Lacus had been in the PLANTS for five months and was showing quite a bit. Her father made sure she was well protected and always ate what she was supposed to; almost babying her.

She had settled for teaching ballet classes rather than taking them, considering she wasn't quite fit to dance. However she still managed to keep up her training by practicing now and then.

It had gotten to the point where all she wanted was for it to get out of her. She was always uncomfortable and craving random things. She wouldn't be able to sleep at night, she didn't like being touched at all, and she was tired of not being able to dance.

* * *

It had taken him quite a while but he finally let his grudge go. He was still obsessed with her, but he didn't hate her anymore. He saw time now, as a way to dance for her; the more gigs he got the higher he climbed and the more known he became.

There was something fulfilling about having a purpose when he danced. He loved the feeling of raw emotion on the dance floor. With every piece he was able to release whatever was going through his head.

However even though he was doing so well on earth he needed to find a way to dance in PLANT, so that she could see him. Finally that day came.

He had been at a show when one of the people watching waited to talk to him. They told him that they were a dance agent from the PLANTS, and that they wanted him to come and audition for them. They would give all the accomodations that he would need in order to get there. Then they left, giving him their card.

* * *

OKay, so a little choppy but I hope it satisfies... I mean I could have NOT updated... 


	5. Secrets

Hello there dearies! So I just updated last night, and now since I have nothing to do I'll update again.

* * *

Kira had been only to willing to comply to the agent, it gave him a great reason to miraculously show up to find Lacus. He had discussed it with Cagalli and Athrun, even though they might have persuaded him not to go. They even knew that it was futile to protest, once Kira had it in his mind to do something it was very hard to steer him away. So he called the agent and had his flight booked.

--

The arrival had been strange, the port seemed to be the same as on Earth, but it just felt weird to be in a different colony. He half expected, half hoped to see Lacus almost immediately after he got to the port, but there was no such luck.

Quickly he found his bags and managed to remove a piece of paper from his pocket. The paper had his instructions for his hotel and audition location, but it made no sense. He wasn't from there, he had no idea what any of it meant. So quickly he approached two boys standing in the middle of the port. One had a mess of black hair, while the other maintained a refined, almost perfect, head of blonde hair.

They both took notice of Kira and stopped their conversation as they realized he was coming to talk to them.

"Uh, excuse me but do you know where this is?" Kira asked indicating the address on the piece of paper.

The one with black hair eyed him carefully. The other took a quick notice and piped in before Kira noticed, "vaguely, we're on our way there too."

"Oh, would you mind helping me out?" Kira asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Not at all, I take it you're a fellow artist," the blonde said.

"I guess you could say that," Kira said.

"What do you do?" the other interjected suddenly.

Kira hesitated, he didn't like the tone that the boy had. It was as if there was some underlying condescension in it.

"uh...tap..." Kira said slowly.

The boy nodded, "I'm Shinn."

"Yes. I'm Rei," said the blonde, a little more cordially.

"Kira...so what are you guys doing right now?"

"We're waiting for people," Rei answered.

Just as Shinn was about to say something there was a loud shriek, causing them all to look. Three girls were running toward them, each one erupting with joy.

"Do you--" Kira started.

"SHINN!" one of the girls yelled, launching herself into his arms.

"Wow." Kira stated.

The other two girls stopped running once they saw Kira, then quickly exchanged worried looks. Kira took note of it, but wasn't sure what to think.

"Hey Rei, have you seen Dearka?"Miriallia asked looking around.

"No, he told me that he'd meet us there," Rei told her.

"Oh, alright, so you want to get going?" Miriallia offered.

"Yeah I guess-- Stellar!" Miriallia chided as she watched Shinn and Stellar make-out.

"Well, she sort of redefines public display of affection, doesn't she?" Meyrin laughed.

"Mey, where's your sister?" Miriallia asked trying to get off the subject as the other two finished.

"Oh... I don't know," Meyrin stated looking around, "well it's okay, she's in the room next to us, we'll see her eventually."

"Alright," Miriallia agreed.

"Guys, this is Kira," Rei introduced.

"Hey," Kira said.

"Miriallia, Meyrin and Stellar. They're auditioning too," Rei said.

"Cool, what do you do?" Kira asked trying to make conversation.

"Dance," Stellar stated.

They all laughed.

"Way to state the obvious, but no, we do ballet," Meyrin confirmed, she was glad that he had never met them, but she wasn't sure if she should tell him they were best friends with Lacus.

"We're also here to visit our friend; she's having a baby," Stellar exclaimed.

At those words Kira perked up, "oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Lacus," Stellar stated, she hadn't remembered that Kira was the father, so she didn't realize what she was doing.

"_Stellar!_" Mir and Mey chided, "what the hell!"

"What?"

"He's the father, you idiot!" Meyrin yelled.

Kira's face paled, he hadn't wanted to publicize the issue.

Stellar had shut-up, and Rei and Shinn were staring at Kira.

"You're the guy that ruined her life?" Shinn asked disgustedly.

"I--" Kira stammered.

"Fuck... what the hell are you doing here?" Shinn stated.

"Whoa, whoa!" Miriallia interjected.

"He didn't ruin her life, she made the decision on her own to leave. She didn't want to stand in the way of his career, so she thought it was best that she leave, that way it wouldn't be an obligation." Mir explained.

"Still... you should have fought for her... man if a girl loves you that much you don't let her get away," Shinn argued.

Kira knew he was right, but part of the reason of why he was there was so that he could do that.

"Look, you need to see her," Miriallia offered.

"Hell yes he does," Shinn stated.

"Shut-up Shinn!" Mey said.

Shinn was quiet.

"You know where she lives?" was all Kira could say.

"Yes, honey, we're her best friends, we have visited once or twice," Stellar said.

* * *

The June air was warm, sun filtered through the foliage of the cherry tree, creating decorative patterns on her pale pink sun dress. She pressed the cool glass of lemonade against her warm skin, relishing in the relief. 

Her belly was big, since she was almost due. Her father hadn't wanted her going too far from the house, for protection and he didn't love the fact that she was pregnant and unmarried.

Gently she rubbed her swollen stomach, trying to feel for a kick or shift. She loved it when her baby moved. She loved the moments where she was alone with her baby, that way she could talk to it all she wanted without people wondering.

She would often set a music box on top of her stomach, hoping that the music would soothe or just stay with the baby. She hadn't wanted to know the sex, she wanted to be surprised on the delivery along with everyone else.

Suddenly her moment of solitude was broken by the sound of voices approaching. She didn't move, she expected it to be a worker of her father, but then she recognized them. Her heart began to race as a huge smile stretched across her face, she had been dying to see her friends for a long time.

Gently she tried to get up from the ground to greet her friends properly, alas she looked rather clumsy, her dancer's poise did not accompany her this time.

Turning around she offered a warm welcome, "Mir, Mey, Stellar!"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Mey asked running over to Lacus, and giving her a hug.

"I'm good, I can't wait to see him or her," Lacus said, "I thought Rei, Shinn and Dearka would be here too."

"Oh, well Rei and Shinn are," Mir said.

"Oh, where are they?" Lacus asked.

"Coming... they're just slow... and someone else is here too..." Stellar said.

"Who?" Lacus asked.

"Kira," they said.

Lacus was silent, the smile had faded from her face as she just stared.

"He came here for the auditions, then he just found us..." Mey said.

"You need to see him Lacus, he wants to be with you," Mir said.

"You love him Lacus! Stop torturing yourself," Stellar said.

"I know..." Lacus said quietly, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Mey asked.

"My reaction, I don't know what I'll say..."

"Well I'm pretty sure everything will be okay Lacus, just trust your instincts...unless they're like, jump him and do him right her on the ground,"Stellar said.

"Thanks Stellar, you always phrase things the best," Mir said.

Lacus laughed, "I'll talk to him... but first, can you help me up?"

* * *

Okay I know it was short but FUCK YOU! I got tired! Anyway...sorry about the outburst... just a little tired. 


	6. At Last

HAADIE, here's an update.

* * *

Lacus watched as her three friends walked into the large house. She wasn't sure what she would say to him, she knew she had hurt him but she felt that, somehow, an apology wouldn't be enough. 

She craned her neck to see if she could find his approaching figure, but there was nothing to tip her off, so instead she tried to gather her thoughts to come up with her opening line. She paced back and forth with her hands pushing against the small of her back, while her stomach protruded quite a bit.

"Lacus..." came a familiar voice.

Quickly she turned around to look at him.

As soon as their eyes made contact she had forgotten everything that she planned on saying and all that was left to do was stare. She felt her body go tense, as she forced herself to hold everything back, since she was afraid of how she would react. The thoughts and fears were swimming through her head in a sea of conflicting emotions. It wasn't evident in her face, but her eyes betrayed her.

He hadn't said anything, all he did was stare. He had wanted to attack her with his anger, he wanted to let her know exactly what she did to him, so she could feel some empathy. However as soon as she turned around and looked at him, all that had faded and nothing of malice remained. She was radiant, the sun danced on her skin, gleaming off her hair, framing her body perfectly, but even in the midst of her beauty he could see that she was sad.

He could see in her eyes that she was filled with compassion and regret for what she did. There was no need to remind her of a mistake that she was well aware of. He wanted her again, unconditionally.

Her eyes moved quickly; she was searching for something to stop her from betraying herself. She didn't want to do something irrational, but then her emotions began to take over her body and she began walking closer to him, slowly. But her pace increased unintentionally, and there was, now, motivation in her trek over to him.

Finally she was in a few feet of him and she began walking slower until she was only inches away, then she stopped and stared at him. She searched his face for some sign, something that would give her some direction but all was lost and then she forced her lips on his. He was tense from shock, but she could feel him soften slowly and melt into her as his arms wrapped around her.

Just as the kiss was about to progress he pulled away and held her away from him, even though her belly was doing enough for him there.

"Lacus, we can't do this, _you_ made that clear," he said, the last part somewhat bitterly.

Her face fell, as her body slackened, but suddenly she couldn't stand to have him touch her.

As she pulled away harshly, she said, "then why are you here?"

Her words stung, he had never heard such venom in her tone before. He answered coldly, "I have an audition."

She stared at him, her eyes searching for something that held more meaning, "_that's it_?" she asked desperately.

He nodded coldly, so much for all the malice leaving him. He knew he was being cruel and she didn't deserve intentional cruelty. However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sharp gasp come from her. His eyes darted to her hunched body, her hands were clutching her stomach and her face maintained a look of intense pain.

Quickly he forgot his anger and grabbed her, "are you alright?"

A stifled cry of pain came, "yeah... it's just kicking ..._terribly_."

At the answer his eyes widened, _his_ baby was alive and moving inside this beautiful girl.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at his face that was so close to her's, once again.

"I... I..." he stammered trying to find words.

"Can you help me sit down, this really hurts," she pleaded.

"Yes." he snapped quickly and helped her to the ground.

As soon as her bottom was on the ground she relaxed and lay down, placing her hands atop her belly. After a few moments the pain began to subside and she was able to relax completely. He was sitting with his back toward her, while her knees rested against him.

After her breathing returned to normal there were a few moments of silence before he spoke, "I guess you're seven months now?"

Lacus turned her head to him, "Six and twenty-two days."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked cautiously, still not looking at her.

"I don't know, I want to be surprised when I give birth," she said softly.

He nodded and a period of silence followed.

Finally Lacus said the words that were very much needed, "I was wrong to leave you like that. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer.

"I can't say much more, since all of it will be basically the same, but it is very sincere... I can't justify my actions, so I won't, all that is left to give is an apology, the rest is up to you," she said.

with that he turned around to look at her. Her hair was fanned out around her face and her blue eyes glittered with honesty. She maintained a soft but emotive expression.

"Lacus... I want you, I want you so badly, and when you left that pretty much destroyed me. I'm here for you, above everything else," he confessed.

She smiled softly, "I guess that means you forgive me?"

He shifted so that he was resting on his forearms beside her face, " I think I did a while ago..."

Lacus winced.

"Are you okay?" he asked slightly panicked.

Her face softened, "do you want to feel your baby?"

Kira was silent, he just searched her face, "c- can I?"

Lacus smiled and propped herself onto her elbows, now pressed against her belly, "go on touch me."

Kira hesitated, he had no idea what he was doing. Lacus laughed gently then lay back down and took his hand in hers, then guided it down to her lower abdomen.

She watched Kira's face intently as he reacted to the movement of the baby, she had never seen a smile so genuinely happy.

"Is there anything else more wonderful?" she asked softly.

Kira didn't say anything, he just stared at her swollen womb.

Lacus turned on her side and sat up slowly, so that she was now facing him.

"Do you want me still?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her then quickly seized her lips in his, making quick work of her supple sweet lips. His hand that rested on her shoulder, began dragging the fabric shoulder strap down, however she pulled the strap back up just as soon as it came down.

As she pulled away she responded, "not now...can you help me up?"

----

Once Lacus and Kira entered the mansion, the found the other five sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey Lacus," Shinn extended jovially.

"How are you Miss. Lacus?" Rei greeted.

Lacus smiled radiantly, "Hello, I'm well. How are you both?"

"Alright,"Shinn answered smugly.

"Quite well," Rei answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, have you all gotten settled?" Lacus asked.

They nodded.

"Lacus do you want to sit down?" Mir offered.

"Oh no, I'm fine, are any of you thirsty or hungry?" Lacus offered.

"No Lacus, just sit down, it's okay," Mey insisted.

Lacus did as she was told.

"So did you two work things out?" Stellar asked.

"Well obviously, or else I don't think they'd have come in so peacefully," Mey chided.

"Lacus, how did you get yourself into this mess?" Shinn asked rather rudely.

Lacus remained poised, even through the shock, "Shinn mind your manners."

Shinn's expression contorted, " meh, whatever, I'm going to go practice. You coming Stellar?"

Stellar nodded enthusiastically, and hopped out of her seat and followed Shinn out of the room.

"Sorry about that Lacus," Rei apologized.

"Not at all Rei," Lacus dismissed.

"Actually, he is sort of being a douche..." Rei stated bluntly.

Mey and Mir started laughing.

"Oh and for further notice, I'm apologizing for all thing that Shinn may do or say to you Kira," Rei said.

"Thanks?" Kira laughed.

"He's just sort of a bitter person, he's gone through a lot of shit, he's got a tough shell." Rei explained.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Kira said appreciatively.

---

Everyone was settled into their rooms, and Lacus and Kira had done quite a bit of catching up and were now on very good terms. Everyone had also done quite a bit of practicing in the dance studio, that was one of the benefits of being rich, a built-in dance studio.

Lacus had finally been able to watch Kira dance, he had begged her to try but she had refused. She couldn't compare herself to him, she had never seen a dancer with so much passion and charisma. She loved Ballet more than anything, but she didn't see herself as mesmerizing as Kira.

However after seeing everyone dance, she had a desperate desire to dance again. She knew she wasn't in the best condition, but she was sure that she would be able to complete something. So after she was sure that everyone had gone to bed she made her way down to the empty studio.

She had her pointe shoes in hand, and even though she didn't really need them, she wanted to dance in them again. So she took a seat at the piano and put her shoes on very carefully, making sure to watch herself. After she had finished she made her way to the centre of the room and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She traced circles over her stomach numerously and gradually moved her arms out into Arabesques, then gradually pushed into the positions. She knew not to go into any jumps but she pushed en pointe and completed the bourree sequence across the floor, and three pirouettes in cout du pie, since retire was too difficult to do with her stomach and finished in a gentle attitude.

She hadn't danced like that in a while, and something about it felt very fulfilling. As she was taking off her shoes she heard something in the hall, which caught her focus.

"Hello? Who's out there?" she called.

Suddenly a figure slipped into the room and began walking toward her.

"Oh, how long were you out there?" Lacus asked relief and embarrassment washing over her.

"I saw the whole thing..." he confessed.

"Why were you watching me? I'm not very good with this baby, as much as I love it, I'm not a very good dancer with my attachment," Lacus protested.

"Well I can't UN-see you," they said, "Lacus you were beautiful."

"Kira, you don't have to say that," she assured, now standing in her bare feet.

"Lacus you really don't give yourself enough credit," he said kissing her.

"God, I missed you," she breathed.

"I missed this," he smiled kissing her again.

* * *

So I know there wasn't really anything there to further the plot, but I wanted to fix their relationship before I could carry on. Sorry if this didn't do it for you. 


	7. Retalliation

Here, damn it.

* * *

It was finally the day of the auditions and Lacus was beginning to question why she had decided to come with her friends, seeing as she was just using up space. Her self confidence continued to plummet as she watched all the thin, lean dancers stretching and warming up. She was quite confident that she was the only pregnant dancer, and as soon as everyone caught sight of her their confidence would raise slightly in the certainty that they didn't look like her. 

From the moment the seven of them had come into the building Lacus had kept a firm grip on Kira's hand as a means of comfort. Also she was drumming her fingers on her belly, which was a habit she had developed throughout her pregnancy. It hadn't taken Kira long to notice that Lacus was not in a good state, seeing as she was glancing this way and that, analyzing each new dancer she saw.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

Lacus whipped her head toward him, and nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well you're drumming your fingers on your stomach so much that it could be considered pre-natal physical abuse," he joked.

Lacus glanced down at her hand and stopped drumming her fingers.

"You know you don't have to wait here with us, it might be a while," he said.

"Yeah I'm okay, I want to be here," Lacus smiled, "but can we please just sit down?"

Kira smiled and nodded, "hey guys, here's okay right?"

The rest of them took a quick look around the room that was very vacant and nodded. So with that they found an area of the carpet and sat down, Kira helping Lacus.

Once she was seated, Miriallia spoke, "hey Lacus, you know if you're not up to this you can go home."

"No, I'm fine! Why does everyone ask that? I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Lacus complained harshly.

Everyone stared silently at Lacus' brash reaction.

Lacus' eyes widened as she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry! That was awful of me, I'm so sorry, oh please forgive me!" she pleaded then burst into tears.

Kira had never seen Lacus cry before, she was not the weepy type. She was sensitive and sincere, but she was not blubbery or pathetic. This particular event seemed a bit ridiculous to be crying over, but then again she was pregnant and her hormones were not acting normally.

While Kira tried to console her, Meyrin and Stellar had begun to laugh slightly at the extreme mood swing. Miriallia shot them a glare, which shut them up quickly.

"Wow..." Shinn stated as he watched Lacus.

"It's like..."Rei added.

"And..."

"I know! I was just about to say that," Rei agreed.

"With..."

"And then..."

Where..." Shinn explained.

"But..."

"So..."

"I guess..." Rei added.

"Man, who knew women were so complicated..." Shinn stated.

"What does that even mean!" Miriallia interjected, cutting them both off after watching and listening to their idiocy.

Everyone stared at her in silence until light laughter was heard from Lacus, causing everyone's focus to shift.

"Uh... Lacus?" Miriallia asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was just so funny, they completely didn't deserve that," Lacus laughed.

"No...I guess not..." Miriallia conceded.

With that Stellar began to laugh, followed by Meyrin, which set everyone off. However the result of everyone laughing caused Lacus to laugh even harder, which was not a good thing.

"Stop it, please, it hurts..." Lacus laughed.

"Guys! Stop laughing, we don't want her to go into labor right here," Miriallia tried.

"That would be somewhat less than romantic," Stellar stated.

Lacus only continued to laugh harder, "just be quiet! If you talk I can't calm down..."

"Okay, listen to the fat one!" Stellar yelled.

That promptly shut everyone up, and after a moment Lacus was able to reach a safe breathing level.

"Well, now that that's over..." Meyrin started.

"What do we do while we're waiting?" Rei asked.

"What time is it?" Kira asked, "how long until everyone's audition?"

"It's 11:43, mine is in about an hour and fifteen minutes," Rei offered.

"12:20," Kira stated.

"12:10," Miriallia said.

"12:30," Meyrin said.

"12:50,"Stellar said.

"1:10," Shinn concluded.

"Well that's weird, who is at 12 o'clock and at 12:40?" Lacus asked, " I mean considering you're all together."

"That would be us," came a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here Fllay," Miriallia asked coldly.

"Well it wouldn't be a very good company if they weren't thinking of hiring me," she retorted.

"Of course, how could I not think of that," Meyrin said flatly.

"I know right," Fllay said chipperly.

"Would you care to join us?" Lacus asked graciously, trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Well, seeing as we have some time, I don't suppose it would be an awful waste of time," Fllay said, "besides, it'll make me took more charitable by hanging out with you all."

"Oh, how kind of you," Stellar said sarcastically.

"I know, right," Fllay chirped.

"Could you, oh I don't know, stop saying that?" Meyrin dumped.

Fllay simply rolled her eyes, and lifted her skirt to sit, making sure that Kira would be able to see her bottom. Lunamaria followed suit, but didn't reveal her bottom to anyone and sat down attentively.

"So... anyone want to do something?" Miriallia asked.

"You mean aside from stretching?" Lunamaria stated.

"...Yes," Mir said shortly.

"Omigosh! I have the best idea," Fllay piped, "_Never Have I Ever!"_

The rest of the group groaned at the terrible suggestion, "are you serious?" Stellar asked.

"Got a better idea?" Fllay spat.

"Fine! We'll play your stupid-ass game," Meyrin conceded.

"Good. I'll start, ten fingers up everyone, hmm what have I not done..." Fllay began.

"I bet thinking is top three," Stellar supplied.

"Hah, that's funny!" Fllay spat.

"_I know, right!_" Stellar mimicked.

Fllay narrowed her gaze at Stellar then caught a quick glance at Lacus then smirked, "never have I ever gotten pregnant."

Lacus' eye widened slightly and a wave of discomfort washed over her, as she began to feel very dirty.

"Go on, put a finger down Lacus," Fllay cooed.

A flash of worry and hurt crossed Lacus' features while Fllay eyed her.

"You little bitch," Meyrin chided.

"What?" Fllay feigned innocence.

"Here, I'll go," Miriallia said, "never have I ever forced myself on a guy who was clearly with someone else, and who _clearly hated_ me."

Fllay's eyes narrowed.

"_Go on, put a finger down Fllay_," Miriallia mimicked.

"Oh, that was good," Stellar stated.

"This was a stupid idea," Fllay stated and stood up grabbing Lunamaria's arm.

"I'm so glad you told us Fllay, we never would have come to that conclusion," Miriallia stated.

Fllay merely rolled her eyes and walked away, cursing them all in their auditions.

Once she was gone Shinn spoke, "wow...Chicks are really relentless."

"I know, that was brutal," Rei said.

"Man, that girl is such a bitch," Stellar stated.

"She's my ex," Kira stated.

"...sorry?" Shinn asked.

Kira started laughing, "yeah I would say that is a good response."

"What happened?" Stellar asked.

"She wasn't always so mean, and I still don't think she has a mean nature, she just gets very domineering and controlling. When things don't go her way, or she feels threatened she ends up showing a very ugly side of herself," Kira explained.

"Did you break it off?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, I think she's still bitter about it..." Kira stated.

"_Really?_ What gave you that idea?" Miriallia said.

"I deserved that," Kira said.

"Did you know Lacus?" Meyrin asked.

Lacus nodded .

She was sitting comfortably against Kira, nestled between his legs, using his torso as a pillow. His chin was rested on top of her head, with one hand supporting himself and the other wrapped around Lacus.

Stellar quickly took her camera out of her bag and snapped the two of them.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Meyrin asked.

"I always have my camera, just in case I see something I want to remember, and I thought they looked really cute," Stellar explained.

"Shit, it's 12 o'clock, we better head down to the auditorium," Rei said checking his watch.

Quickly they got their stuff and followed the signs indicating where they should be heading.

* * *


	8. Oh Mamma

Here, damn it.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the auditions had taken place, and Lacus had offered to house all her friends while they waited for word back. Most of them were taking things easily, trying not to think about why they weren't called yet. However Stellar was not doing so well.

It was in her personality to get paranoid and over-think things. She would analyze things endlessly until she had the worst possible outcome for herself. Which was always the opposite of what she would do when other people were worried.

It was about ten in the morning, the day was bright and cool. The sky was clear and the sun was warm. However Stellar wasn't concerned with the beautiful day that was presented for her, she was consumed with why the judges hadn't called her.

She was on the pavilion out the back, pacing, while Shinn sat watching her allowing her to rant and babble all she wanted.

"I mean, I _know_that I had a great audition, so why haven't they called? Did I give them the wrong number? Omigosh, sis we all give them the wrong number!! What are we going to do! Maybe I was too fat for them, you know how they like their girls thin! It is dance after all...Oh no, and what if they confused me with someone, what if they thought it was a prank that my name is Stellar!! Shinn, you could be a bit more supportive!" she concluded.

Shinn just sat there staring at her, "wow... You really have a lot of breath."

Her face fell into one of unamusement, "not helping."

"Hey, what's going on guys?" Meyrin asked coming onto the deck.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Stellar prepared, as she walked over to Meyrin.

"You know what, save it!" Meyrin interjected before Stellar could begin.

"What!" Stellar demanded.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too much. You talk about it all the time, I know it awful... all of us know, but they did say we would have to wait until all the auditions were finished... and that's a week from now," Meyrin said.

Stellar moved her head in anticipation, biting her lip when she couldn't speak.

"Stellar, you need to stop thinking about it! I know that's like telling you not to breathe but really that's the only thing that will help you," Meyrin supplied.

Stellar began pacing again, as Meyrin took a seat next to Shinn.

"It was a good attempt," he tried, leaning over and patting Meyrin's forearm.

Meyrin shrugged as Miriallia came out with a cup of coffee.

"My goodness, how long has she been up?" Mir asked.

"I'm not sure she even went to bed last night," Shinn answered.

Mir gave an understanding expression and sat beside Meyrin.

"Damn it Stellar! Sit down!" Mir yelled.

Stellar stopped immediately at the intensity of Mir's tone, ans looked right at her.

"We're all worried about this, but we are able to function, which you should be able to do too! Snap out of it and learn to forget about it!" Mir continued.

Stellar furrowed her brows, "how can you say that! This is so important to me!"

"Oh stop it Stellar, we're all in the same boat and the rest of us are fine! You need to take a reality check, you will find out soon enough, in the mean time there is nothing you can do about it!" Mir finished.

Stellar was angry, which was evident in her face. She didn't like getting bitched at, especially by Miriallia. So with that she stormed into the house looking for someone else to vent to.

"Whoa...that was...amazing--intense but amazing! I didn't know you had that in you Mir," Meyrin gawked.

"Yeah, well she need a good yelling," Mir said.

"She was angry..." Shinn stated.

Mir was about to counteract when she heard a loud shriek from inside.

Immediately they all jumped up and ran inside.

"Stellar!" Shinn yelled pushing past the two girls.

"Oh damn it, Karma is a bitch," Mir mumbled running in the house.

Meyrin just stayed silent and ran faster and faster as the screams became more exasperated and hysteric.

Once they found Stellar they were faced with a much worse fear then they had originally suspected. Lacus was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh God..." Meyrin breathed.

"Quick! Shinn get Kira! Now!" Mir ordered.

Mir quickly ran to Lacus' side and propped her head up onto her lap.

"Is she okay?" Stellar asked tears streaming down her face.

"I--I don't know... I think she just fainted but... Meyrin I need to you to check between her legs!" Mir ordered.

Meyrin's eyes widened as tears began to fall, "you what?"

"To see if her water broke!" Mir clarified.

Meyrin nodded shakily and quickly lifted Lacus' skirt, touching the skin of her thighs. A moist substance was pooled on the floor beneath Lacus, and as soon as Meyrin's skin came in contact with it her eyes bulged.

"Oh God! Where is Kira!! His child is about to be born, and he's not even here!" Meyrin whined.

"Stellar go to the bathroom and bring me out a cold cloth and a bowl of cool water," Mir told her.

Stellar did as she was told and rushed to the bathroom, however upon coming back she ened up dumping the whole bowl of water on Lacus' face.

Mir was about to scream at her, when Lacus' eyes fluttered open. She began spitting bits of water out of her mouth until she was fully adjusted to her surroundings.

"Well, that's one way to do it..." Mir mused as Lacus tried to get up.

"Lacus, can you tell us what happened?" Meyrin asked shakily.

Lacus nodded, "I had this really bad pain, and then I collapsed."

"Your water broke--" Mir started, but was cut off by a terrible scream from Lacus.

"Damn it, what's happening now!" Stellar demanded.

Lacus let out a stifled laugh, "I'm having a baby."

"Shit..." they all breathed.

Lacuswas about to laugh when another pain surged through her body and she began screaming.

"Lacus, come on we have to get you up and to a hospital," Mir said, trying to pull her up.

"No, oh...oh it hurts, I can't get up," Lacus protested.

"Damn it Lacus! Why does you house have to be so big! We sent Shinn looking for Kira like an hour ago!" Stellar said.

"It was about seven minutes," Meyrin corrected.

Lacus tried to laugh but only made it into a weird, nervous hysteric breathing.

Finally Kira and Shinn appeared at the end of the hallway, running toward the four girls. With nothing said, Kira scooped Lacus into his arms and carried her out to the car.

* * *

"Relitia, I know you have spaces available and you're looking for more dancers," Seigel Clyne argued.

He was in his office at work, therefore had no idea of his daughter's labour. He was currently arguing with the director of the most prestigious dance company in all the forces. They had, had their eye on Lacus for quite some time until they found out she was pregnant. Their interest in her hadn't changed that much, they were willing to except her if she were to get an abortion or give the baby up.

"Yes, we do Clyne, but we cannot accept your daughter in her current condition," the woman argued.

"She's the best dancer you've ever seen, and I know you want her," he retorted.

"Yes, we do want her, but not the baby," the woman clarified.

"You would take her without the baby?" he asked.

"W--Well yes, of course we would, she's a remarkable dancer," the woman answered.

"When could you see her," he continued.

"Mr. Clyne, I don't think you understand," the woman persisted.

"I understand perfectly Relitia. It's all been taken care of, the adoption papers have already been signed," he stated.

"Oh, well that's wonderful news Seigel, we can see her in August, if that's good?"

"It's perfect, I'm sure Lacus will be thrilled to hear that she can dance again."

"We are incredibly glad to have her, we look forward to working with her," Relitia explained.

"Indeed, thank you very much. Goodbye," Seigel Clyne said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kira had been waiting outside of the delivery room, her entire birthing. He'd had to wait through three hours of consecutive screaming and gasping and crying. He wasn't sure of what was going on but he had been dying to see her, and to help her with he process. The whole thing had lasted eight hours, since her contractions had been so far apart.

However, even through the waiting and listening to her her in dire pain, he could take, but what he was furious about was the fact that her father hadn't shown up once and he had been contacted at least five times.

Rei had arrived about an hour after they had left for the hospital, which, at this point, no one cared why. While the rest of them were sitting outside the delivery room just like Kira. None of them had dared to say anything until everything was silent, followed by a shrill cry.

A smile graced everyone's features even Shinn's. However even though the baby had been born, there was still no 'go-ahead' for them to go in. So finally, tired of silence, Meyrin spoke.

"I guess you got your mind off the callbacks."

Stellar turned to Meyrin with wide eyes, not really holding an expression.

Just as everyone had started laughing, the nurse came out and stood before Kira, "Are you the father?"

Kira gave a rather retarded nod, and then followed the nurse's signal to the room.

Once Kira entered the room ther was a silence that was like no other. It was as if the rest of the world had stopped moving and all that was left was this one room.

Lacuswas lying on the bed, her legs were out of the holsters, but still left apart, covered by the blanket. Her hair was soaked with sweat, and matted to her face and neck. Her skin glistened with sweat, and her face remained in a soft placid expression, with her eyes fixed on the small bundle that lay in her arms.

"She's definitely yours..." Lacus smiled as she looked at the baby.

"She? Mine?" Kira asked, closing in on her.

"And mine..." she breathed.

"I'm so sorry Lacus..." Kira said quietly.

Lacus only smiled softly, "she didn't want to come out..."

"Oh God...I'll never touch you again..." he offered.

"You'll have to..." she said softly.

"Can I...?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled and nodded," I can't lift her though... I'm sorry"

Kira smiled at her apology, and proceeded to take the child from the nestle crook in her arms. After the child had been moved, Lacus tried to adjust her position to see Kira's expression.

Even though they were both coordinators, they were still able to pass their genes down to their children. Which was clear in this case; there was a slight pink fluff beginning to appear atop the child's head. When the baby's eyes opened, due to a change of position, defined amethyst irises were visible. It was clear that in his hands, he was holding the first Clyne-Yamato grandchild.

Kira wasn't exactly sure how to react, he had never had such a sea of emotions all dying to be dominant at once.

"Kira..." her voice calmed him down slightly and he relaxed, "it's okay to be happy..."

He took his focus from the baby to look at her. She was incredibly tired, but she wanted to stay awake.

Finally he gave the baby back to her and she began to doze off, but just as Kira was leaving she called him back.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Lacus--" he started.

"Just kiss me already..." she whispered, pulling him close to her.

After he kissed her, she allowed him to leave and turned to her new baby.

"I want to call you Vitus," Lacus whispered, "I hope you love dancing like your mommy does... I hope you love it as much as I love you..."

* * *

Here, so this is where the real story begins to happen!

* * *


	9. Breathe Today

* * *

Here, damn it.

**AN:** So, to those who are not pleased with the name Vitus, or are confused about it. No, I will not change it. I am aware that it is a boy's name, however I am also aware of what it means and stands for. Vitus was the patron Saint of Dancers, which I find very suiting to the story. So before you start whining about how much you don't like the name, open your mind a little.

* * *

"Oh... I don't think I've seen a baby lovlier," Stellar gushed.

It had been a day since Lacus had given birth, and they had all gotten to see the baby. Currently they were in the waiting room, and Stellar was having a hard time stopping herself from talking about the newborn.

"It's pretty cute," Miriallia agreed.

"No... most babies are _pretty cute,_ Vitus, however, is perfect," Stellar explained.

"No one's perfect Stellar," Miriallia warned.

"Well then, we've just made a breakthrough in that Mir, we've just produced the first perfect human being!" Stellar expressed.

"Uh... you mean Lacus and Kira," Shinn corrected.

Stellar turned to him, confused.

"You said 'we've just produced', you mean Lacus and Kira," he elaborated.

Stellar's features did a little dance of surrender, "you know what I mean."

"So, anyway, how does it feel Kira? You're a dad now," Rei said.

The words sounded weird, it was the first time he had actually thought about it. It was true, he was technically a father now.

"It-- I have no idea..." he stammered.

"You didn't feel anything when you held your daughter for the first time?" Shinn asked a little bitterly.

"No, I mean yes, I did. It's just an experience that's so new, I can't really say how I feel in one go, there are too many emotions," Kira explained.

"Well, I'd be pretty damn proud if that was my child," Stellar said.

"Yeah... I guess the product of all that pain was worth while," Kira mused.

"Ooh, yeah she told me that she'd never felt more pain than that," Meyrin confessed.

Kira closed his and rubbed his temples, he didn't like hearing that something he did to Lacus had caused her the worst pain she'd ever felt.

"She's happy though, she's overjoyed about your baby," Meyrin tried, wishing that she hadn't said that.

"Oh! I took some pictures of her, by the way," Stellar said, whipping out her camera and changing the subject.

Quickly everyone adjusted their bodies so that they could see the small screen on Stellar's camera.

The first picture was of Lacus in the car, while she was in labour. Her head was buried in the crook of Kira's shoulder, while all you could see was her open mouth; screaming. Meyrin was holding one of her hands, while Kira was holding the other.

The next was of Miriallia, trying to drive and look at Lacus at the same time.

There were a few consecutive shots of Mir getting angrier as Stellar took shots, finally ending in a lens block, with her hand.

The next was of Lacus in the delivery room, but the doctors were shooing Stellar out.

Finally there was a picture of Lacus breast-feeding; her head was bowed, looking at the tiny infant in her arms.

"You know... I don't think I've seen her this happy," Stellar said finally.

The all looked at her as she turned off the camera.

"I mean, yeah she loves dancing, but this did something for her that dancing never could," Stellar explained.

"Having a baby," Meyrin stated.

"I think it's a little more than that. I think it's the fact that she's never loved anything this much, that includes you too Kira," Stellar said as he got up.

He gave a small smile and began to pace, the room.

Just then a nurse emerged from Lacus' room, "Mr. Yamato, Miss Clyne wishes to see you."

"Oh," he said quickly, then pushed past the woman, into the room.

"Hey..." she said softly as the door closed behind him.

"Hi..." he said, walking slowly toward her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired, you?"

She nodded in agreement, "I want you to give her a middle name."

"What?" he asked as if to clarify.

"Come, sit," she offered.

Kira quickly took the seat beside the head of the bed and took one of her hands.

She gave a soft radiant smile, which made him wonder how anyone could look that beautiful without even trying. Especially in one of those unflattering hospital gowns.

"Kira, I want you to give her a middle name, without any hesitation," she said.

"Why?" he asked a little stupidly.

"She can't just be Vitus Yamato," Lacus protested weakly.

Kira smiled, "Yamato?"

Lacus smiled back, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Anything?" he asked in confirmation.

"Shinn is not an option," she laughed lightly, "as much as you like each other."

Kira smiled, " I think I can handle that."

"Any ideas?" she asked.

A few names bounced around in his head, he hadn't really thought about it before though. Finally after a few minutes of thinking he came up with Scarlett.

"Scarlett?" Lacus echoed, allowing the name to register.

"Its it okay?" he asked.

Lacus nodded, "anything would have been... is there any particular reason though?"

"It's my sister's favourite colour," he said simply.

"She must be very dear to you," Lacus mused.

"We're twins," he said.

"I wish I had siblings..." Lacus said.

"You have a baby," he offered.

Her smile grew, "I do... A _beautiful_ baby..."

"She doesn't seem to like the nursery though," he said.

Lacus smiled again, "I wouldn't think so, she didn't like it when they took her away."

"Has your father come to see you?" Kira asked.

Lacus shook her head, "he's very busy, he'll see her when we get home."

Lacus was a very forgiving person, but Kira didn't like that she was forgiving her father for something so important, "Lacus, that's no excuse, he should be here."

"Don't worry... Everything will be fine..."

It was a few more minutes before Kira left, if he had known that it would be the last time he saw her, he wouldn't have left.

* * *

Finally Siegel Clyne had arrived at the Hospital. Before he went in to see his daughter he went to the nursery. There were about seven babies being displayed, only two of which were girls. He read the names at the bottom of each incubator and finally his eyes landed on Vitus Scarlett Yamato. It annoyed him more than he expected to see that his grandchild had taken her father's name, as apposed to her grandfather's.

After he had a good image of his granddaughter in his head he walked toward Lacus' room. He acknowledged all of the people outside her room but before entering he took a hold of Kira's shoulder.

It was clear that Kira was angry with Siegel, but he didn't say anything.

"Congratulations son, she's a lovely little girl, can I see you privately though?" Siegel asked.

Kira nodded cautiously, and followed Siegel around the corner.

As soon as they were out of eye and earshot Siegel's manner changed.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," he spat.

"What?" Kira asked taken aback.

"You tainted my daughter, and put a black mark on her record that she can never erase," he continued.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked incredulously.

"All because you couldn't keep it in your pants, you thought this one girl would be an easy lay. Guess it didn't quite work out for you when you found out you'd knocked her up," Siegel chided.

"Mr. Clyne, I didn't take advantage of your daughter," Kira interjected.

"She gave up her dance career for you, and ultimately her life. She can't be happy now, a baby isn't going to help her," Siegel continued, "I need you to leave, if I ever see you back in the PLANTS or with Lacus or the baby, I will have you arrested."

"What! It's my daughter!" Kira protested, "you can't arrest me for seeing my daughter and her mother!"

"I'm a very powerful man, do you really want to test out that theory?" Siegel threatened, his voice lowering.

Kira's eyes narrowed, the man was serious.

"Now, get out now or I will have you removed."

There was nothing Kira could do, the ball was in Siegel's court and any wrong move and there would be serious repercussions.

This was the second time that he was being taken away from Lacus only this time, there was absolutely no choice.

With that Siegel walked away. Kira had no intention of leaving though, he wasn't about to lose Lacus again, however just as he was about to turn around and go after Siegel, all went black.

When Siegel returned to the waiting room he quickly took notice that the other teens were looking for Kira.

"Mr. Yamato, has just informed me that he must return to Earth, there are family troubles and it is imperitive that he be there," Siegel lied.

"Oh my goodness, what happened? Why didn't he tell us?" Miriallia asked.

"I can't tell you that," Siegel said.

"Well this is pretty imperative too, why would he just leave?" Stellar said.

Siegel shrugged, "he's a very irresponsible boy. First he gets Lacus pregnant and then he leaves her. I can't say he's a very admirable father."

"Well, not when you say it like that, but he's a good guy Mr. Clyne," Rei said.

"We'll see," Siegel said, "you can all go now, by the way, I will take Lacus home with me."

"What about the baby? Do you have a car seat?" Stellar asked.

"Of course," he lied.

"Well, alright, see that she's home safely," Stellar conceded.

After they had all left, Siegel quickly made his way to the nurses office.

* * *

There was a rather plump nurse sitting at the desk, with her glasses hanging from a gold chain around her neck.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Siegel nodded, "I need to fill out some adoption papers."

"Are you adopting, or giving up for adoption?" the woman asked.

"Giving up," he answered.

"Alright, well here are the forms, you can return them when you're done," the woman said handing him a few sheets of paper from the desk.

"Thank you," Siegel said graciously, and took the papers.

He made his way around the corner so that the nurse couldn't monitor what he was doing. He filled in everything; his name, Lacus' name and signature and all the details about the baby. Just before he returned, he felt a small pang of reluctance , which was quickly smothered by his desire to see his daughter dance again.

Once the papers were handed in, he made his way to Lacus' room.

"Hi sweetheart," he said softly.

Lacus turned over to face her father, "father, I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too," he said softly.

"I didn't think you were coming," she said.

"I'm here now," he said sitting on the foot of the bed.

Lacus smiled and nodded, "have you seen her?"

Siegel nodded, "she's beautiful..."

"Father, are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

He was silent for a moment.

"Father?" she asked, concern growing in her tone.

"Lacus..." he began, "it's the baby."

Her brows furrowed, "what about her? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head, "no..."

"Well-- What's wrong? What happened to her?" Lacus was becoming hysteric, she had no idea what was going on.

"Things can happen Lacus... things that can't be explained by any kind of science... it just happens..." Siegel said.

"What are you talking about?" Lacus asked.

"Vitus is dead... S.I.D.S. there was nothing they could do..." he finally said through false tears.

"W--What?" Lacus' breath was laboured. Tears were falling from her eyes, her emotions were everywhere, she had no idea how to react. It was as if her stomach was being ripped through her throat.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I know how much she meant to you," Siegel sympathized and reached out to her.

However Lacus pulled away, she didn't want to be touched. Her strength was being stolen and she was afraid that if anyone weer to touch her she would fall apart. Her entire world had been stolen in a second, and she could only feel one thing surging in and out of her. The dire anguish, that had been so foreign to her and now she had no idea how to cope.

* * *

A little depressing, but it's important.


	10. I Don't Wanna Know

I think I've been pretty damn generous lately... I mean with two consecutive chapters and all.

**AN:** For those of you who were wondering what SIDS is, it's actually a real thing. It stands for Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, when babies die of no cause, just their heart stops beating. Which is probably the worst thing that can happen to a mother, considering there is nothing you can do to prevent it.

* * *

** 7 Years Later...**

* * *

"Vitus! Come inside, it's time for dinner," a woman called from a rather upper class house.

The sun was just making it's way behind the suburban rooftops and sinking beneath the horizon. A shadow was cast over the city sky; blues, oranges and lavenders were smeared on the dusk skyline.

A child of seven years, was making her way to her front door. Long pink hair fell down to her waist and large lavender eyes adorned her features. Her arms were open to embrace her mother's legs, since she was not tall enough to get much higher.

"Vitus, what have I told you about playing outside after dusk?" her mother scolded.

"Not to?" the little girl asked.

"That's right, now go inside, your dinner's getting cold," the woman said running a hand through her daughter's hair.

After Vitus was seated, the rest of the family filtered into the room, finally five were seated.

"Mom, can you pass the salt," a girl of about twelve asked.

Her mother obliged and handed her the salt, "so Merideth, what did Ms. Haw say about you not having your shoes in class?"

"She was actually pretty okay with it. I mean she wasn't pleased, but she didn't have a seisure," Merideth answered.

"Ah," her mother said quickly.

Merideth tucked tucked a strand of loose black hair behind her ear.

"Nina, was there any mail today?" their father asked.

"No, nothing yet Matt," she answered cautiously.

"Okay, make sure to tell me if something comes," he concluded.

"You know, if you guys are trying to be subtle, you suck at it," the seventeen-year-old daughter stated, looking up from her food.

"Lacey, what are you talking about?" Nina asked.

"Oh nevermind," Lacey gave in, "well I'm done..."

"That's great, you can sit with us and enjoy our company," Nina offered.

"Great!" Lacey feigned joy and slumped in her seat.

"Sit up straight, slouching is bad for your back," her mother corrected.

Lacey sat up straight, and let out an overdramatic sigh.

"Hey mom... how is it that Merideth and I both have black hair like Dad, but Vitus has pink hair? You certainly don't have pink hair... I'd go with an off blonde," Lacey asked spitefully.

Nina dropped her cutlery and gave Lacey a hard stare, who just shrugged.

"Go to your room, now," her mother ordered.

Lacey gave a sly smile then lifted her plate and dropped it off in the kitchen before going up the stairs.

"What was that about?"Vitus asked finally.

"Oh nothing, Lacey was just trying to make mommy angry," Nina explained.

Vitus shrugged, "okay."

"You can go up to bed if you want," her mother offered.

Vitus nodded, and carried her plate to the kitchen then walked up the stairs to bed.

After she was out of earshot the three of them let out a breath.

"We can't keep doing that," Nina expressed.

"No, Lacey can't keep doing that," Merideth corrected.

"What is it about her, doe she not like Vitus or something?" Matt asked.

Merideth shook her head, "no I don't think it's that. She just doesn't like the concept of adoptive parent lying to their kids... which seems stupid."

"Vitus can't know who her parents are... she can't," Nina protested.

"I know mom... but why?" Merideth asked.

"It could hurt her," Nina said slowly.

"How?" Merideth asked.

"Knowing that her parents didn't want her... What an awful thing to learn..."

"What happened?" Merideth asked.

"Well, from what Siegel told me; Lacus had been raped and had fallen in love with the boy who did it to her, but when he left her she decided that she would be miserable having a constant reminder of that night, so she decided to give the baby up."

"That's awful... poor Lacus..." Merideth mused.

"Indeed... what a digusting boy... I wonder what Vitus inherited from him..." Nina wonder aloud.

"He must've been gorgeous..." Merideth mused.

"Merideth! What on Earth would give you that notion?" Nina scolded.

"Well, I don't think someone, even as beautiful as Lacus Clyne, could produce a child as lovely as Vitus without the same compensation..." Merideth explained.

"Merideth..." her mother breathed.

"Mom, have you ever thought about putting Vitus into dance?"

Nina nodded, "I couldn't, if anyone found her... I mean Vitus isn't exactly a common name."

"We could enroll her as Scarlett, and I mean she already has our last name. Scarlett Brestin, no one would know, plus I can tell she really wants to," Merideth pleaded.

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it," Nina said cautiously.

* * *

Sorry it was that long, I'm just really tired...


	11. Madman

hey...

* * *

Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head, while her focus settled on the group of seven-year-old children infront of her. They were all upholding small conversations of their own while she sat silently at the front of the class. She hadn't wanted to interrupt them, but she knew that it was her job, so gently she moved from her desk and stood at the head of the class.

Before she had to say a word, the children brought their conversations to an end, and focussed on their teacher.

She gave a gentle smile, "thank you. Now, come to the carpet and sit in a circle."

Quickly the children scrambled out of their seats and arranged themselves in a circular formation on the floor, in front of the teacher's rocking chair.

Since she had begun teaching, every week, on friday at the end of the day, she would have the children sit in a circle on the floor and talk about the best part of their week.

"Who would like to begin telling us what their favourite part of the week was?" she asked.

Hands shot in the air, the moment she said it.

After a few seconds she landed on a boy off to her right, "Jeremy, would you like to start?"

He smiled and nodded vigorously, "yes Ms. Clyne!"

She smiled back, and motioned for him to continue.

"I won the soccer game against the rest of the other kids!" he exaggerated.

"No you didn't! You only scored a goal!" the boy sitting next to him contradicted.

"Nuh-uh! I won!" Jeremy protested.

"No! You just think that because the bell rang right after!" the other boy siad.

"Taylor I'd like you to sit over by Bianca please," Lacus interjected.

"But he started it!" Taylor protested.

"You can finish it, please sit by Bianca," Lacus directed calmly.

Talyor let out a grunt and sat across the circle, besice Bianca.

"Thank you Taylor," Lacus said.

Taylor gave a small smile then rested his face in his hand.

"Can I go next?" a little girl, with red hair asked.

Lacus nodded, "yes Charla."

"Okay, well, my mommy took me to see a ballerina show on... yesterday and it was _so_ pretty! My mommy told me that I'm going to be in it one day, just like her!" Charla Argyle beamed.

Lacus didn't say anything for a moment, she couldn't it was as if the past had come back and slapped her in the face. Luckily none of the children noticed they were too busy fawning over what Charla had just said.

After everyone had finished, it was time for them to go, their parents would be coming soon. So Lacus had them all get their coats and back-packs from their lockers, and took them outside to wait for their moms and dads.

Charla waited with Lacus, even though it was clear that she didn't really like her, all because of her mother's influence. Charla had been well informed of Lacus' past and would use it to her advantage sometimes. So while Lacus sat with her and watched for her parents, she ranted about how much she loved dancing and ballet.

Lacus listened to everything the child said, kindly and graciously, no matter how much she wanted to tune her out. Her courtesy was far too strong.

Finally she saw Charla's father coming and got up to greet him before Charla could say anything else.

"Hello Sai," Lacus said quickly.

"Hey Lacus, how was she today?" he asked, taking a hold of Charla's hand.

"I told her about the ballet Daddy!" Charla squealed.

Sai went tense for a second, and looked at Lacus' face. She wasn't comfortable but she was very good at hiding it.

"Uh Charla, do you want to go over and play with one of the other kids while I talk to Ms. Clyne?" Sai said to his daughter.

Charla smiled and nodded, then ran over to a small group of children.

Once she was out of earshot Sai spoke, "are you alright?"

Lacus closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded.

"I know she can be mean, it's sort of Fllay's influence," Sai said, "it's not so much her, she just wants to please her mom."

"Sai, I would never hold a child against anything," Lacus said gently.

"Lacus you don't hold anyone against anything," Sai stated, his tone very serious.

"He didn't want her to die Sai," Lacus protested.

"Maybe not, but he didn't have any problem with it, he even told you that it was for the better... and you still forgave him!" Sai said.

Lacus was silent, but Sai kept going.

"You even forgave Kira for leaving you... right after you had the baby!"

"You're wrong Sai," her tone was dark, "he didn't leave... something happened, I know it."

"You're too trusting Lacus, I don't understand... you have every reason to be a bitter person and your not..." Sai stated.

Lacus stared at him, wanting desperately to leave.

"I know you can't let go of it but Lacus, you've got to let yourself be happy again," he dictated.

"Sai, I am happy," she said with a slight laugh.

"Who are you trying to convince?" he concluded, giving her a hard stare.

Lacus wasn't able to answer since he had walked away to get Charla before she could.

He had stopped dancing, and had rid himself of everything that had brought him memories of seven years ago. He was doing pretty well for himself; he had a secure job in an autoshop and had a steady girlfriend. He had ditched his artistic edge and had fallen among the rest of the population who carried on with their lives absent of passion.

He had moved away from Cagalli and Athrun, also the place where he had met Lacus and impregnated her. After Siegel had confronted him, he had been drugged and sent back home to Earth. For several months afterward, he had tried relentlessly to find her but it was as if she had fallen off the radar. It was as though he had lost his muse, and with that gone there was no reason for him to continue dancing.

He resided in a small appartment in San Francisco, and allowed his life to pass him by.

"Hey you," a female voice said, as she slid her arms around hist sweaty torso.

"Hey," he said shortly, closing the hood of the car.

"You're really hot," she said draggin her fingers down his arm.

"Yeah," he breathed and turned around to face her, "what are you doing here Harmony?"

"I thought you might want some company on your way home..." she said as he slipped out of her grasp.

"Thanks for the thought," he said shortly, wiping his hands off with an oil stained rag.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked following him to the office.

He was about to tell her but thought against it, "n- nevermind Harm."

"No, tell me, please," she begged.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

She nodded and took a seat behind his desk.

He leaned against the wall and looked at her. Maybe he was only attracted to her because she didn't look anything like Lacus. Short black hair framed her tanned face, and brown eyes.

"Athrun came to see me," he started.

Her face contorted, "what? He came all this way to see you? For what?"

"Cagalli's had the baby and I wasn't even there," he said more to himself.

"Well you had no way of knowing, Athrun is wrong for coming here to guilt trip you," she said.

"No. That's the thing, he didn't come here to do that, he came here to give me a picture of my nephew... and the thing is he called me to tell me that she was a week before her due date, so in actual fact I did know," he contradicted.

Harmony was silent for a moment, "what are you going to do?"

He avoided the question, "that kid is in for a crazy childhood... but he's lucky; he's got some really good genes."

"Kira," Harmony said.

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do?" her face was serious.

"I've got to see her," he said.

Harmony nodded.

"You can meet my family this way..." he said.

Her eyes brightened, "I'll get packing."

With that she left the office, giving him a peck on the cheek before she left.

Once Harmony was gone all he could think of was Lacus.

* * *

"Okay Scarlett, this is your first ballet class, are you excited?" Merideth asked as she held her younger sister's hand, while they stood outside the dance studio.

"Why are you calling me Scarlett?" Vitus asked.

"Because..." Merideth couldn't think of anything on the spot.

Vitus stared at her waiting for a response.

"That's what mommy told them your name was," she answered.

"Why?" Vitus asked confused.

"That's your real name, Vitus is just what we call you," Merideth tried.

"They call me Vitus at school," Vitus contradicted.

"Why did you have to have an intelligent gene?" Merideth asked herself.

'What?" Vitus asked.

"Nothing, anyway, just tell them all that your name is Scarlett, because that's the right name," Merideth said.

"Okay..." Vitus agreed skeptically.

'Good, now go on in, I'll be back to pick you up soon," Merideth told her as she walked into the now empty studio.

Once Vitus was in the room she had a strange feeling of excitement come over her. Just as she was about to start twirling around, a voice stopped her. A few more girls entered the room a tall red-head among them.

"Hey look! It's a new girl... and she has pink hair!" she squealed.

Vitus felt hurt, she knew the comment was not just of observance but there was spite in it. However she just ignored it.

Finally the teacher came in and directed the girls to sit on the floor in the corner of the room, as she took attendance.

"Hello girls, my name is Miss. Loussier," Stellar introduced herself.

The girls welcomed her and she went around asking their names.

"Arris," a little blonde girl said.

"Corin."

"Streya."

"Fizira."

"Charla."

However before Vitus could answer Stellar gave her a strange look, "you look so familiar."

"My name is Scarlett," Vitus answered.

Stellar continued to stare, "you look like you should be my friend's child."

Vitus' eyes widened, she began to feel so uncomfortable.

"No I'm serious, look," Stellar got up quickly and grabbed abook off her sterio, then sat back down with it to show them, "this is a book of some of the best dancers and she's in here."

Stellar flipped to a page where several pictures of Lacus were presented.

"See, isn't it cool, you look like a famous ballerina," Stellar said trying to cover up her awkwardness.

Vitus stared at the picture intently, and read some of the text, "why doesn't she dance anymore?"

Hey, yeah I know it was a bit weird...


	12. Keep Em Separated

hey...

* * *

There was a loud knock at their door, it was as if the visitors never stopped. Everyone they knew was coming to congratulate them on the birth of their first baby. The first grandchild in both families.

This guest, however, they were not expecting. Athrun ran to the door, not wanting have the continuous knocking wake the baby. He was slightly annoyed that the moment the child finally went to bed there was something to wake it. Begrudgingly, he opened the door.

"Kira!" was the first thing he said.

"Hey, guess it's about time I came to see my nephew," he said sheepishly.

"Dude what about me and your sister!" Athrun exclaimed pulling his friend into a hug.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Kira said after they pulled apart.

Athrun raised an eyebrow, and looked passed Kira.

A woman emerged from the car, her long dark legs extending from a mini skirt, while a small handbag hung from her shoulder.

"This is Harmony, she's my girlfriend," Kira explained, once she got beside him.

Athrun tried to hide his shock, and nodded slowly.

There were a few moments of awkward silence while the three started to adjust. Finally Cagalli appeared behind Athrun.

'Kira!" She squealed and jumped on him.

"Hey," he laughed as he stumbled to keep his balance.

Suddenly Cagalli caught sight of the strange woman next to him and quickly let go, regaining her composure.

"I'm his sister, Cagalli," she said holding out her hand.

"Harmony," she smiled and took Cagalli's hand.

"Do you want to come in," Cagalli stated rather than asked.

They both nodded and walked through the doorway.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Cagalli asked excitedly.

Kira smiled, "yeah."

The four of them walked into the parlour where the baby's bassinet was. Warm September sun coated the cradle in a yellow veil. Cagalli stood in the doorway and watched as Kira approached the sleeping boy. For a moment he just sat in the cahir beside him, staring, until finally there was some sort of engagement.

Cagalli immediately felt uncomfortable as did Athrun. They had been there when he recieved word that his daughter had died. They didn't want to avoid him seeing their son, but at the same time they didn't want to open old wounds.

"Kira..." Cagalli began gently.

"He's beautiful Cagalli..." he mused.

Cagalli was silent, not knowing where to go.

"Even with Athrun's features," he continued.

"Asshole," Athrun brooded.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cagalli asked, still uneasy about the situation.

Kira nodded.

"I'm sorry, but is something wrong?" Harmony asked confused.

They all looked at her witht he same expression, not knowing what to tell her.

"Does she not know?" Cagalli asked Kira.

"I... I never got around to telling her," Kira stammered.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what?" Harmony asked her confusion raising.

"Uh why don't we leave the room, so the baby doesn't wake up?" Athrun suggested.

No one said anything as they made their way to the kitchen, which looked into the parlour.

"Okay, so now, what are you all talking about?" Harmony asked.

"Should you tell her, or should I?" Cagalli asked sitting at the kitchen table beside Harmony.

"I don't care who tells me, I just can't stand being left in the dark," Harmony stated getting a little irritated.

"I will," Kira said.

Harmony looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I have a daughter," he started.

"What?" Harmony asked incredulously, "you've got to be kidding!"

"No. When I was nineteen--"

"_Nineteen? _You got a girl pregnant when you were _nineteen_? Wow... young and irresponsible," Harmony stated.

"Can you stop for a second," Kira said, harsher than intended.

Harmony nodded.

"Her name was Lacus, it was a complete accident but she wanted to keep the baby, except her father didn't want me in her life. So he removed me from the picture... a few weeks later, after I got back, I got a call telling me the baby had died," Kira summarized.

Harmony was silent for a few minutes,"you're still punishing yourself for that... for her."

"Harmony..." Kira started.

"Now everything makes perfect sense...you know, whoever this girl was she's pretty lucky to have someone still in love with her after seven years..." Harmony said.

"Harmony..." Kira tried again.

"I have to go, Kira... don't call me," she breathed walking out the door quickly.

* * *

"Lacus honey, you have to do this," Stellar ordered, holding a letter in front of Lacus' face.

Lacus shook her head, "I gave up dancing a long time ago, Stellar."

"It's only one night! You even get to prepare your own solo!" Meyrin tried.

"All the best dancers get invited to this Gala, there are only four solos and you get one of them... you have to do this,"Miriallia coaxed.

Lacus closed her eyes and shook her head, "I know but... I just can't."

"What? Too soon?" Stellar said maliciously, "I mean think about it; you teach elementary school when you have the ability to teach international dance companies!"

Lacus was silent.

"Lacus... you know she's right," Miriallia said gently.

"You can't give up dancing just because of an accident that happened seven years ago," Meyrin said.

"I'm not," Lacus lied.

"Well, then what is it?" Stellar asked impatiently.

Lacus fumbled around for a decent lie, "it's too soon, I don't have anything prepared and I can't just up and leave my students to go to New York to dance."

"You're a temp Lacus! You can leave any time you like, and you've got enough money to do that," Stellar contradicted.

Lacus was silent for a moment.

"Look, just think about it before you discard it altogether," Miriallia concluded.

Vitus was fifteen minutes early for her ballet class, and no one else in her class was at the studio yet. Since there was so much free time for her to wander she made her way down to the second floor which was usually reserved for the older dancers. That being the case, Vitus took the opportunity immediately. She had never seen any of the older girls and boys dance.

The hall of the second floor was vacant. No one was watchign although several classes were in session. As Vitus peered into the rooms she was provided with stretching and conditioning, which was not that visually stimulating to her so she quickly moved on.

Once she reached the end of the hall she found two girls alone in a dimly lit studio. In fear of being seen, Vitus ducked behind the doorway and peaked out, to watch the girls dance. As they started, Vitus could tell that they were not doing ballet. For one thing the music was nowhere near balletic and they were wearing shoes. Not any kind of shoes, these made dynamic, metallic rhythms according to the movement of their feet.

Their steps were quick and rhythmic, their floor patterns were small and intricated as they weaved in and out of each other. It was impossible to catch the steps when you were watching since their feet moved so quickly, but when you listened there was a very apparent music coming from their hot feet.

Once Vitus caught a glimpse of the clock she quickly made her way back up the stairs to her class. Seeing the diversity in the two dance styles made Vitus want to know more about dancing but didn't want to stick to any boundaries that either one limited her to. Granted, being a seven-year-old there wasn't much concept that could be put into her dancing but after getting a taste of the non-balletic world, Vitus had begun somethign she wasn't even aware of.

Lacus had been thinking about the invitation all day. Her mind had told her to discard it immediately but something was telling her to hold onto it, that there was something very important about it.

Just as she was about to get in the shower her phone rang.

A little irked at the caller's bad timing she ran to the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Sweetheart," came her father's voice.

"Hello Father," she said gently.

"Listen Lacus, there's something I need to talk to you about," he said seriously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Not with me," he assured.

Lacus let out a light, relieved sigh.

"But... it has to do with you," he said.

"Is it about the invitation to the Gala?" Lacus asked a bit annoyed.

"You were invited? Sweetheart I'm so proud of you," he gushed.

"I'm not going Father," she said, "you remember how I couldn't even join the company after the baby died, I can't dance now... it's too late, even if I wanted to."

"Oh Lacus you have to," he begged.

Lacus was surprised at his emotion, "why?"

"Lacus... I did something, something I'm not proud of..." Siegel began.

"What is it?" she asked a little worried by his tone.

"I just wanted everything for you, you deserved it more than anyone..."

"What are you talking about?" Lacus was getting very frustrated.

"You were so young... I couldn't stand seeing him touch you or look at you, it made me so mad; what he had done to you... He needed to leave..." Siegel breathed.

Lacus was getting uncomfortable," okay, father I'm coming over."

"No. I couldn't say this to your face..."

"Say what?" Lacus asked in frustration, it was like they were running around in circles.

"I sent him away, I didn't want him getting in the way of your talent... and the baby...she's--" he began.

"No." Lacus said shortly.

"Lacus..."

"No... you didn't... you didn't lie, you _wouldn't,_ not when you saw me going crazy..." she denied.

"I just wanted--"

"No! You would have gone forever not telling me this if your conscience hadn't stepped in! Where is she?" Lacus breathed.

"I--"

"Where. Is. She!" she screamed.

"I-- I don't know..." he said quietly.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me again," she said darkly, then hung up the phone.

She had spent the last seven year teaching herself to cope with something that couldn't have been prevented, and that she had to accept, when meanwhile it was all a lie. She had trained herself to take everything in stride and go on with her life, while the one person she trusted since birth had caused all her heartbreak, just because of his own selfish desires.

She could feel her body weaken and collapse to the floor, as her body weakened she felt her composure slipping away and all she could do was scream.


	13. I Miss You

hey...

* * *

Vitus woke up suddenly; escaping from her nightmare. She sat still on her bed ; her body was cold and her pulse had increased but she was not longer in a state of panic. She had no desire to get any kind of consolation, she never found it necessary to go to her parents after having a bad dream, they never seemed to help her. So she had come to the point where all she needed to do was distract herself from the memory and allow it to fade away.

Removing the comforter, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and allowed her feet to drop onto the cold wooden floor. Once her body had adjusted to the new sensation, she stood up and made her way to the hallway.  
Her goal was to get a drink of water, then go back to bed but the voices of her two sisters stopped her.

Vitus looked to see if they were down the stairs but then realized it was coming from Lacey's room. She figured it was too late to be up, but didn't want to bother them. She had it in her mind to continue to the kitchen, since eavesdropping was something she never did, but the mention of her name caught her attention.

"I don't understand why you are so anal about this Lacey," Merideth stated.

"Vitus, should know who her real parents are," Lacey answered, "I don't care what the circumstance is, I hate it when people lie to me...especially when it's obvious and it's obvious as hell that Vitus does not belong to this family."

Vitus' eyes widened, all thoughts stopped processing and she stood silently dumbfounded. However she didn't want to leave without hearing the whole story if that's what was being offered, so she made sure to stay silent.

"Would you keep it down, imagine if she heard you," Merideth scolded.

"Good, she deserves to hear it," Lacey stated.

"She's only seven, how can you say that, no one needs to know that they've been living the wrong life at such a young age," Merideth said.

"Well think about it, she'll find out soon enough. I mean her mother is a dancing legend and Vitus just started dancing, one of these days the two will coincide whether it's in person or not." Lacey said.

"We can't stop her from dancing," Merideth stated.

"No, we can tell her that her mother is Lacus Clyne though,"Lacey suggested.

"And then what?" Merideth asked harshly.

"It will be up to her," Lacey answered.

"You aren't even considering her feelings Lacey," Merideth exclaimed.

"Neither are you, she doesn't belong with us, she belongs with people who can inspire and who she can model after, she doesn't have that here... only her mother can do that for her," Lacey explained.

Merideth was silent for a while, which made Vitus think that they had heard her but just when she was about to leave Merideth started talking again.

"I wonder what this guy was like..."

"Who?" Lacey asked.

"Vitus' dad, I mean do you really think he raped her?" Merideth clarified.

"No way," Lacey confirmed.

"What makes you so sure?" Merideth asked skeptically.

"Well, Siegel Clyne is definitely not the type to air his dirty laundry for everyone to see, and a rape incident is definitely classified as _dirty laundry_... and the story was published. I think it was a cover-up, cause, I mean, notice it was never published that the crime had produced a child," Lacey informed.

Merideth thought about it and came to the conclusion that it made sense, but wasn't sure if a father would lie about something like that, "why would he lie?"

"Obviously to cover something up, clearly mom is willing to buy into anything he tells her..." Lacey trailed off.

Merideth was silent until she randomly thought of something, "I hear Lacus Clyne was invited to the dance show in New York..."

Lacey looked at her, "really? Wow, I wonder if she'll do it..."

"She hasn't danced in seven years..."

"Ever since Vitus was born..." Lacey thought aloud.

Vitus sat in the dark having no idea what to think, she was only seven but she knew about everything they were saying. She was a very intelligent child and was very mature for her age, which sometimes provided as a hinderer. In this particular case it proved to be. She didn't want to believe that her neither of her parents wanted her, and that she didn't belong in her current one. Unfortunately it all made sense. The one thing that really plagued her, was the fact that her supposed _mother_ had lied to her. She was the one person that Vitus would trust never to lie to her, but that security had washed away instantly. Vitus felt a sudden, unfamiliar bitterness toward her mother now. She couldn't hate Lacus though, she had no idea that Vitus was even alive, it didn't seem fair to hate someone you didn't know.

**

* * *

**

Lacus had left for New York the next morning. She had barely packed anything and had gotten the most immediate flight out of Connecticut. She had given the school about two hours notice and didn't let them know much more. She had forgotten all her good sense that people praised her for, her life had been uprooted and she had no idea how to cope. Her father, whom she trusted above anyone else had destroyed her life for his own personal gain. It was something she would have known him never to do, and the fact that he had left her with nothing but questions.

**Her impulse and determination quickly shrivelled away when she came to the hotel. She saw several girls, who she knew were dancers, walking to the elevator and it scared her. She hadn't danced in so long that she was afriad she had no idea what she was doing. However the sight of a child holding onto her mother's hand, brought her father's deed into her head again and immediately she knew that she had to dance.**

**Quickly she checked in at the reception desk and went to her room. There was no one there, but she knew that her roommate would be arriving within the next few days or so.  
Lacus took a few timid steps into the room and gently sat down on the bed. There was a feeling of insignificance and self doubt consuming her, which she had never felt before. SHe had always been the kind with self confidence and belief in herself, but her lack of training worried her and her fear was consuming her. **

**Almost reluctantly she opened her old dance bag and gently removed the satin pointe shoes. Memories flooded her mind when her fingers touched their soft surface. She had hidden them from herself, to stop herself from wanting to dance, which had only increased her unhappiness. Quickly she shoved the shoes back into the dance bag, and left with it. **

* * *

"Kira?" Cagalli asked setting a cup of tea in front of his solemn form.

He gave her a quick glance, and grunted.

Cagalli let out an angry sigh and put her hands on her hips, "Damn it Kira! I'm tired of walking on eggshells with you! What the hell is your problem?"

Kira was silent.

"Kira! Answer me!" she demanded.

"Cagalli, what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Tell me what is going on with you? You've been here for four days and all yoiu've done is mope!" Cagalli explained, "and don't tell me it's because your girlfriend dumped you... you aren't _that _pathetic."

Kira glared at her, "Cagalli, I've been miserable for seven years and you're only asking me what's wrong now!"

Cagalli stared at him silently. It had been so long before she had seen a real reaction on him, he was angry and it was at her, but it was good to see he wasn't completely lost.

"Find her you idiot..." Cagalli told him.

Kira's eyes flashed with an emotion she could quite catch, but she could tell that she had struck the chord that he had been dwelling on.

* * *

Vitus had pretended nothing had changed fromt the previous day as her mother drove her to dance class. She acted as though this stranger was her real mother, but as soon as she entered the dance academy she ran up the stairs to her studio. Ms. Loussier was in the room getting ready for her next class. Vitus knew that it wasn't the most polite thing to do, run into someone and demand information, but she felt that this was her only way of getting an answer.

Quickly she dashed into the room and took hold of Stellar's hand, "Miss Loussier."

"Oh, hello Scarlett--" Stellar began.

"My name is Vitus... please tell me about my mother," Vitus blerted.

Stellar's eyes widened, "I knew it! How are you alive? Why are you alive? Does Lacus know?"

Vitus' eyebrows furrowed in concern, the woman wasn't making much more sense than she was.

Luckily Stellar caught sight of the child's confusion and toned herself down, " what do you want to know?"

"Why didn't she want me?" Vitus asked.

Stellars face covered a few different emotions and couldn't quite settle on one, "why, on earth, would you think that?"

"That's what I heard my sisters say..." Vitus answered.

"Oh Vitus... she wanted you more than anything, she stopped dancing because she didn't have you... dancing was her life," Stellar explained kneeling down before the girl, "her father told her that you had died, and that was it..."

"And my father?" Vitus asked somewhat reluctantly.

"I know he was a _very _good dancer, and he was infatuated with your mother but when you wer born he just... disappeared, I don't know where he is now..." Stellar confessed.

"What was his name?" Vitus asked quietly.

"Kira Yamato..." Stellar said gently.

Stellar hadn't realized that her memory was so good. It had been years since he was the topic of conversation, but for some reason the name stayed in her memory bank.

"Miss Loussier?" Vitus asked.

Stellar nodded in encouragement.

"I want to see her..."

Stellar could tell the child was on the verge of tears, and wasn't really sure of what to do but suddenly a thought came to her head: her pictures.

"Hold that thought," Stellar told her as she ran to her stereo, which had several CD cases as well as books on top of it. There was one particular book that Stellar grabbed and raced back to Vitus, "I keep this here for insentive and motivation. There are mainly pictures of my friends dancing, and special moments that I always like to have easy to access. I guess it was a good thing I kept it here."

Vitus stared at Stellar, unsure of where she was going, but when Stellar searched through the pages she realized that she would be shown a picture of her mother, in her real life.  
Finally Stellar stopped at a page and a satisfied smile resided on her face, "here," she said turning the book to face the little girl.

It was Vitus' mother; the pictures that had been taken seven years ago on Vitus' birth. Vitus was silent as her eyes devoured the sight before her, though she had never met them she got a strong feeling from these four, glossy prints.

Lacus' relaxed pregnant body cradled against Kira's, it was the day that they all auditioned for the dance company.

The next two of Lacus in labour, and the last one of Vitus' infant body cuddled up against her mother's breast.

"Your mother adored you, from the moment she found out she was going to have you..." Stellar explained.

"He did too..." Vitus said pointing at Kira, and his expression of looking at Lacus breast feeding.

"Your name means the patron saint of dancers, Lacus said she had to incorporate her old love with her new one, so that was the reason for your name... and Scarlett that is apparently your Aunt's favourite colour," Stellar told her.

"Thank you... Miss Loussier," Vitus said.

"You're welcome Vitus... Yamato,"

--

done for now...


	14. What I Got

hey...

* * *

Lacus had been in the dance studio for well over two hours just trying to work on her technique, let alone trying to choreograph a routine. Her frustration was building and her stamina was very low, but this was only proof that she needed to work. She still hadn't even tried pointe. It was her specialty when she was in her prime but now her body was so unfamiliar to it. She was a twenty six year-old dancer, and for anyone, that was a difficult thing to do.  
Her body was sore but she knew that stopping wouldn't help her. Finally after doing so much conditioning and warm-up, she attempted to try out her pointe shoes.

She was not wearing proper ballet attire, so she did not feel, let alone look, the part. After placing the gel pouches in the toes she slid her bare foot into the satin casing. Before standing she wriggled her toes around, getting used to the old familiar shoes.  
Lacus smiled slightly as a sudden burst of energy surged through her, and she couldn't help rushing to get up.

Quickly she ran to the barre and pushed through demi-pointe so she was fully en pointe. At first she could feel the pain surging through her feet like hot scewers and buckled down. After taking a moment to catch her breath and allow her toes to adjust from the pain she did it again, only this time she gradually applied pressure, as she held onto the barre.

It wasn't an easy process. By the end of her day's work she had barely been able to complete a simple floor pattern. When she had finished she was completely drained, both emotinally and physically. However, just to prevent the pain from being too immense the next day, she decided to do a quick cool-down.

Once she was done stretching, she went to the mirror to check her allignment and technique, but as she was doing so, she noticed something she never had before.

Her body had not changed all that much since she was nineteen, but one thing that had was her stomach. She had never noticed, but the evidence of her pregnancy lingered slightly, and it was only when she really looked could she see it.

Gently she touched a hand to her stomach and after a brief moment of sadness, her thoughts brightened; her daughter was still alive. Then she thought about Kira, and how he wasn't aware of any of it. Although, judging by what her father had told her, she began to seriously question it.

--

Once she got back to her room, she set down her dance bag and stripped to have a shower. Just when she was about to get in, her phone rang.

Quickly she ran to the phone, muttering how everyone always called her at the most inconvenient times, "hello?"

"Lacus!" Stellar yelled.

"Stellar, how did you find me?" Lacus asked without thinking.

"I found out from Charla," Stellar told her.

"Charla?" Lacus asked, " Charla Argyle?"

"Yes," Stellar confirmed.

"How would she know?" Lacus questioned.

"Charla said that her teacher had gone to New York, she didn't say why, but I filled in the blanks," Stellar informed.

"Oh... anyway, what's wrong Stellar?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing really, I've got some good news for you," Stellar said.

"That would be wonderful right now," Lacus sighed in appreciation.

"Vitus is alive, and she's one of my dance students!" Stellar exclaimed.

That was when Lacus dropped the phone.

* * *

Cagalli hadn't spoken to Kira since their conversation the previous day, and she was sitting with her son, Cyris, trying to get him to breast feed. Unfortunately, sleeping was more important to the child than eating, so of course his mother was left unsatisfied.

Cagalli let out a soft sigh of frustration as the child's eyes remained closed, and soft snores came from his nose. Silently Athrun entered the room.

"Cagalli," Athrun whispered as he sat in front of her, "have you two talked?"

Cagalli shook her head.

"He's coming to talk to you, he's leaving today, it's not because of anything you said he just can't stay," Athrun explained.

Cagalli stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't get mad at him, he's finally dealing with things that should have been done with years ago, he doesn't need more on his plate," Athrun told her.

Cagalli let out a little grunt.

"It'll be fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead as he got up to leave.

It was true, within seconds of Athrun's departure, Kira appeared in the doorway.

"Hey..." he said softly.

Cagalli just looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," he confessed, " and I'm not mad at you for anythign, but I need to leave."

Cagalli looked away from him for a second, " what are you going to do?"

"Find her," he said.

"How?" Cagalli asked.

Kira smiled and held up a piece of paper with something scribbled down on it.

"What's that?" Cagalli asked trying to make out the characters.

"It's a dance convention, she's one of the featured dancers at the gala," Kira explained.

"I don't understand, how do you know that?" Cagalli said.

"I saw a TV commercial advertising it last night, found the adress and everything," Kira said, his smile getting bigger.

Cagalli wasn't sure of what to say, all she could do was smile and wish him well.

* * *

"Mommy!" Vitus yelled flapping a brochure around, as she ran into the kitchen where her mother stood.

"What is it?" the woman asked, bending down so she was at eye level with Vitus.

"Look!" Vitus ordered, shoving the brochure into her hands, "it's a dance convention! Can we go, can we go, can we go?"

Nina had never seen her daughter so excited about anything so she took the paper and began reading it. Immediately she saw the name Lacus Clyne and concluded no.

"Honey, it's all the way in New York, we can't go all the way there for a little dance show," Nina lied.

Vitus frowned, "please! Miss Loussier is going!"

Nina shook her head, "that's nice, but just because she's going doesn't mean that we are too."

Vitus was adament about going, but decided not to make her mother angry and just sulked away.

Stellar had informed her that the show would be taking place in a few weeks and Vitus was desperate to go and was determined to whether or not her parents took her. Only she had no idea if she would be able to make it there by herself. Her best bet was to ask either Merideth or Lacey. Except she had the dilemma of whether or not to tell them she heard their conversation.

In the end she decided if they asked, she would tell them, but otherwise she owuld not start off that way. Once she had planned out her approach, she went to Merideth's room.

Merideth was sitting at her laptopdoing homework, or so it appeared to Vitus. Once Merideth was aware of her intruder she gestured for Vitus to come over.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Merideth asked closing her computer.

"I wanted to ask you something," Vitus said.

"Okay, what is it?" Merideth asked.

"Can you take me to New York?"

Merideth widened her eyes only due to the randomness of the question, "why do you want to go to New York?"

"This," Vitus said, handing Merideth the brochure.

Merideth took it and scanned it quickly, "why do you want to go all the way to New York, there are dance shows here."

"It has some of the best dancers attending!" Vitus explained.

"What did mom say?" Merideth asked.

"No..."

Merideth tilted her head, "well then, there's your answer."

"But--"

"Now go on, there will be more shows," Merideth said trying to avoid Vitus' eyes.

Vitus was angry, she didn't like the way they were trying to shelter her. In a failed attempt she huffed out of the room to find Lacey.

Lacey was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Normally Vitus wouldn't go out if someone was smoking but in this particular case she needed to get things resolved as soon as possible.

"Lacey," Vitus called.

Lacey jumped a little and once she registered that it was Vitus she threw her butt over the railing.

"Hey, why are you out here?" Lacey asked.

"I need to ask you a favour," Vitus told her.

Lacey looked at her skeptically, "...proceed..."

"I want you to take me to New York," Vitus said.

Lacey's expression never faltered, "why is that?"

"This," Vitus answered, showing her the brochure.

Lacey looked at it for a moment then looked back at Vitus, "you've already asked mom and Merideth, I assume?"

Vitus smiled shyly and nodded.

"I'll take you," Lacey said confidently.

Vitus smiled brightly, "thank you Lacey."

"You're welcome," Lacey said calmly and watched as Vitus disappeared into the house.

* * *

That'll do...


	15. Wonderful

hey...

* * *

It had been a week since Lacus had checked into the hotel, and the show was approaching fast. Her technique and skills had improved greatly since she had arrived but she still wasn't as good as she was seven year prior. She was weaker, and didn't have enough stamina to continue like she used to, and things in those depatments were barely improving.

Lacus had met several girls who were kind and interesting, but she didn't feel any particular attachment to them. Her current mindset didn't really allow for much social interaction, so her usual friendly self was somewhat lacking.

--

Lacus had slept in for the first time during her stay. It was fast approaching twelve o'clock and she still hadn't risen from the bed. It was only when she heard a very loud pounding on her door that she shifted.

"Lacus! Open up now!" came a girl's voice.

"Go away Shiiva," Lacus grumbled.

"Get up, Fai and Wendla are here too!" Shiiva called.

"Well then tell them to go away too..." Lacus answered.

"It's already noon, get up!" Wendla called.

Lacus opened her eyes immediately, and sat up, "_noon!_"

"Are you coming?" Shiiva asked.

"Yes-- yes!" Lacus stammered as she threw on some simple dance clothes and grabbed her pointe shoes.

Once Lacus was out of the room she hurriedly trudged down the hall to get to the stairs.

"Lacus, what are you doing?" Fai asked.

"Taking the stairs," Lacus answered as she continued walking.

"Going to the studios?" Shiiva asked.

"Of course!" Lacus answered.

"Okay, well we have a better idea," Fai suggested as they began to follow Lacus.

"Sorry girls, I need to work," Lacus declined.

"No, you don't have a choice," they all said taking a hold of her.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Lacus questioned, her gaze dodging.

"You'll find out," Shiiva said smiling.

* * *

"Excuse me can you tell me if Lacus Clyne has checked in here?" Kira asked the hotel receptionist.

She stared at him with her large blue eyes for a second before speaking to him, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kira repeated his question, suppressing any reactions he had to her response.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the authority to give you that information," she told him.

Kira licked his lips in frustration, " look, it's really important, can't you just check for me?"

The blonde shook her head, "no, I did that once for someone and almost got fired."

His frustration was increasing while his patience was dwindling, "can you find me someone to check then?"

Just then a third party interrupted them, "hi, excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but would there happen to be a bathroom I could use?"

"No sir, you have to be a guest in order to use the facilities in this hotel," the girl told him.

The man let out a sigh and walked away without saying anything else. Kira felt like doing the same thing, it was clear this woman would do everything by the book, without looking at the situation.

Just when Kira was about to continue his conversation with the receptionist, he saw two girls who appeared to be dancers.

"Excuse me, girls!" he called as he ran over to them.

The two girls stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Would you two happen to know if Lacus Clyne is here?" he asked once he came over.

"Yeah, she's here, I haven't seen her today though," one said to him.

"Why?" asked the other.

"I... I'm an old friend," he told them.

"Well, she is here, I'm sure she'll turn up," the second one told him.

Kira nodded.

"Sorry we couldn't be much more help."

"No, it was enough, thank you," Kira said as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Okay, so why are we here?" Lacus asked as she looked around the street.

"_We are here_, because we want to help you with your dancing," Shiiva told her.

"I appreciate the thought girls, but how?" Lacus asked skeptically.

"You have very little confidence, and you never look happy when you dance," Fai explained, "we are doing this to help you prepare for dancing infront of an audience, and these guys will love you no matter what, so there is no reason not to."

"And nerves aren't an excuse, its worse being on stage, under that horrible scrutiny," Wendla said.

"You mean, you want me to dance out her, in front of everyone?" Lacus asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Are you insane!" Lacus exclaimed.

"No, now get up... if it makes you feel any better we're doing it too," Fai told her.

Lacus opened her mouth to protest but didn't have any time. The three girls were dragging her up and pushing her to the middle of the wide sidewalk.  
While Fai and Wendla pulled off their track pants to reveal their tights and dance shorts, Shiiva pulled out her speakers and plugged in her Mp3 player.

Lacus stood there not knowing what to do as the two other girls began dancing to the music coming from the speakers. Her heart was racing, she could feel her body dying to move, but her own mind would not allow it. Lacus stood still among the other girls as they moved according to the movement of the music.

Finally, as the music swelled, she couldn't help but throw herself into the movement. Her body and heart had overpowered her self-conscious mind, and soon she found herself completely overwhelmed by the music. Her entire essence had been immersed and all she could feel was the sensation dancing had brought her all those years ago. The feel of the wind, pavement and the warmth of the sun.

She could feel the improvement in her extentions and jumps as she danced further. The energy that she was getting from her natural desire was enough to help push her abilities much further than simply practicing could.

The random glimpses of faces made her smile; seeing them enjoy the dancing as much as she was empowering. Granted she was just improvising but she was still making excellent floor patterns, her born dancer qualities were beginning to shine once again.

--

Her body propelled itself into an attitude jump from her deep plie and chaines. Just as she was coming out of the jump, she caught sight of someone in the audience and fell harshly.

* * *

Kira had left the hotel somewhat unsatisfied since he was still Lacus-less. He walked quickly to avoid getting anything else on his mind or getting any brash thoughts about going into the hotel and hyjacking it or worse.

As he made his was down the street to get to a subway, there was a clear block in the passage. This only fuelled his temper, he got closer to the mob, hoping to get a quick glimpse of what was going on, but mainly to get through as quickly as he could.

As he got closer he could hear music getting louder, only causing him to get more curious as to why there was a crowd. Finally he picked up his pace, his curiousity getting the better of him.

That was when he saw her. She was dancing like he had seen her all those years ago, except now there seemed to be something charging her movement. There was a kind of struggle and fierceness to her movement that he hadn't seen before. It was strange how he remembered every detail of her movement and character.

Without noticing, he had made his way to the inside of the circle, so that there were no people in between them. He wanted to run at her with everything in him, but he couldn't, he wanted to see her move and dance for him.

He knew that she had seen him, their eyes had connected in a fierce second, then the connection was lost when she fell.

She wasn't hurt badly, she was just in a state of shock that was paralyzing her momentarily. The three girls ran around her to see if she was okay, their breathing staggered and quick.

Lacus smiled as the tired girls came to her rescue, "I'm fine..."

Fai looked at her confused, "you sure? You sound a bit dazed."

Lacus nodded, " go on, I'm serious, I'm getting upnow..."

Each of them gave her an odd look before gettign up and announcing that she was okay. There was a great sigh from the audience, then some of them dispersed as the other three began dancing.

Kira stood there, his heart begging him to move, but his body remained frozen. It was when she started moving that he ran to her side. A sudden flash of all the things that he wanted to do to her ran through his head. He wanted to pin her to the ground and make love to her, he wanted to hit her for not making any effort to contact him, but most of all he wanted to make his presence known and take it from there.

She was getting up, and just as he got to her he offered her a hand.

Lacus was speechless, all her thoughts had drained from her head as she looked at him. All she could do was accept his outstretched hand.

"Lacus, I..." he started.

"She's alive Kira!" Lacus blerted as she embraced him roughly, "oh my goodness, she's alive..."

Kira was stunned, he had no idea what she was talking about, "who?"

Lacus pulled away suddenly, tears pouring down the sides of her face, "Vitus!"

Kira's eyes widened, as he grabbed her face, pulling her in to kiss her.

"How, what happened?" Kira asked frantically, holding her face only inches away from his.

"It was a trick... my father put her up for adoption... I only found out about a week ago," Lacus explained, her eyes watering while her smile remained.

Kira pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with the seven years of passion he had been saving for her.

Meanwhile, as Fai, Wendla and Shiiva were dancing they all managed to stop and stare at the reunited couple.

"Fuck, that girl is so attractive that she gets strangers dying to sleep with her," Wendla stated.

The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *


End file.
